Cats
by emerald825
Summary: A nice girl of seventeen has the most terrible parents imaginable. The neigbourhood cats are her only friends. One day she finds herself in a cats' body and the adventure of her life begins. Follow the most famous musical in the world! Cats!


This story is based on Cats video © and my own imagination and interpretation of the it.

All cats names, characters and songs are copyright: Program Copyright © 1998The Really Useful Group. Ltd. All rights reserved. Cats logo: TM © 1981 RUG Ltd.

Licesing Corparation.: All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without the prior permission of the publishers.

I am not in possession of any of the rights mentioned above. No one may derive a right from what is written in this story. I'm sorry to say that it's plagiarism what I wrote here, but there's no other way I could've written this story. I mean no offence to the original makers of this masterpiece and I apologize if any harm may be done, for it's just my own imagination

Was signed: 10th of January, 2005

By: Eline Stijnman

**_CATS_ **

**Chapter 1 The beginning**

Everybody knows about cats. Most people even have heard of or seen the musical about them. But there's a whole lot more to the story before the Ball begins.

Once upon a time there was this very nice girl called Elaine, with the most terrible parents a person could think of. They were very poor too. Her parents didn't really look after her, for she had just been an accident. They had given her a name and they gave her food and clothes, and that was about it. She was very shy and therefore she did not make friends easily, but she did have a strange affection with animals, especially cats. She seemed to understand them. (Not that her parents would care even if she told them.) It was her own little secret between her and the animals.

Elaine was only 5 years, when her parents went bankrupt so they couldn't maintain their farm on the country, and were forced to find work in the big city. They took the Nightmailtrain south to London. The Nightmailtrain is a train with cabins in which people could sleep during the long trip. Her parents quickly went to sleep, but the Elaine didn't stay in the cabin and wandered off. The corridor was dark and empty: everyone was asleep at this time of night. The only thing she could hear were the wheels of the train clattering on the rail. She decided to take a walk and explore the train. She went to the very end of the wagon. The door wasn't locked, so she was about to open it when she heard a meow. She looked around and saw a red cat staring at her. The cat looked at her and said: 'You'd better not go outside. It's cold and dangerous out there.' She looked at him and then bowed.

'O cat,' she said. 'thanks for telling me. I'm sorry I don't have anything to eat for you. I'm Elaine' The red cat saw that she had deep respect for his kind, otherwise she wouldn't have bowed and addressed him that way. She could be trusted.

'I'm the railway cat. Skimbleshanks is my name. I'm wondering what a little girl like you is doing in de corridors in the middle of the night?'

'I don't like being in the same room with my mum and dad.' she said. 'And they don't like it either.' Surprised he looked at her he couldn't understand why parents that did not like their own child. He felt sorry for her, but what could he do? He decided to let it rest and jumped to a different subject.

'My job is to make sure everything goes well with the train and its passengers. You shouldn't be wandering around in the middle of the night. You'd better stay close to me.' He took off and she had to run to keep up with him. Skimble went to the driver and to all the cabins to see if everything was okay. They also had a lot of fun when he jumped on the crates and the luggage in the luggage van. Skimble made sure that everything went well and immediately took action if something wasn't as it was supposed to be. She understood why the railway train never left a station without Skimble. It was nearly dawn when Skimble brought her back to her cabin.

The trip was over and Elaine had to go with her parents, so she said goodbye to her new friend Skimble. As she walked away he stared at her shaking his head. 'Poor child.' he muttered.

**Chapter 2 Neighbourhood cats**

Elaine's parents had bought a 2-story house in a quiet neighbourhood. It had a nice back garden. Elaine would've found it a lovely place if she had lived there with the right people.

Twelve years later, they still lived in the same house. Elaine was seventeen now and it had been 5 years since she had last been to school. After the primary school, her parents had never sought a new one. They couldn't (or didn't want to) spent money on that. When the school inspection came by once to ask why their daughter didn't go to school anymore, her parents had claimed that Elaine had died. The inspector had apologised and left, but Elaine now officially didn't exist anymore according to the registry-office. Because of that, she was rarely allowed to go out in case she was asked for her ID. That's why Elaine didn't have many friends. Moreover, she didn't have any friends at all, but, however, she _did_ know every cat in the neighbourhood. She often gave them things to eat, although they didn't seem as if they were underfed. A number of cats lived in her neighbourhood: There was a mix of black and white, named Alonzo, and there were (probably brothers) Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Those two were kind of naughty. There was also a little white cat named Victoria and her friends Jemima, Etcetera and Elektra, those four were always together. The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat. If you would give him something, he always wanted something else. Elaine once got very angry with him, when she was giving them milk, and Tugger was fishing in her bag with food. She had said him, that "If he wasn't satisfied with what he got, he'd have to find his own feast." He didn't come very often after that…

Elaine would often give the cats milk and cheese, and whatever cats liked (Like the leftovers from the dinner) She did that behind her mother's back because her she had caught her once when she was feeding the cats and had kicked them all out of the garden. Her mother had said that food was expensive enough without her giving everything to those "bloody cats" and she had been denied to go out for a month (But that didn't really matter since she wasn't allowed to go out much at all) Since then, Elaine would make extra sandwiches during lunch and keep them hidden in her room 'till nightfall. She would wait until her parents were asleep and then she went to the garden where the cats were waiting. She wasn't that easily kept away from the only friends she had.

Sometimes she even sang songs for them. On a rainy night she sang not particularly for them, but she liked to listen to the rain as it was falling.

**It's in the rain**

Every time the rain comes down

Close my eyes and listen

I can hear the lonesome sound

Of the sky as it cries

Listen to the rain

Here it comes again

Hear it in the rain

Feel the touch of tears that fall

They won't fall forever

In the way the day will flow

All things come all things go.

Listen to the rain

…the rain…

Here it comes again

…again…

Hear it in the rain

…the rain…

Late at night I drift away

I can hear you calling,

And my name

Is in the rain

Leaves on trees, whispering

Deep blue seas, mysteries

Even when

This moment ends

Can't let go this feeling

Everything will come again

In the sound

Falling down

Of the sky as it cries

Hear my name in the rain

The cats always liked her to sing, because her voice had something magical about it. Even when she sang alone it was like she had a whole choir behind her, echoing her words or singing the chorus. Nobody knew how that was possible but because it was so beautiful, they didn't mind.

One night, she gave the cats some cheese and sausage sandwiches. This time, there were some cats present she had never seen before. Two females that appeared to be sisters and were called Bombalurina and Demeter. Bombalurina was the tallest of the two. There was also a black cat named Quaxo, and a large grey, male tabby that grasped a bite and took off again. 'That's strange behaviour for a cat.' Elaine thought, but she was too busy to further think about it. When she had given them all the food she had, she stroked them absently.

'I wish I was a cat.' She muttered. 'Then I could leave this awful place and go away with you all.' Quaxo looked up and stared at her for a while, but she didn't notice. He left shortly after and went to the place the cats often gathered. The others soon followed.

'She seems a nice girl.' Quaxo said. 'She likes jellicles a lot.'

'Yeah, she does.' Alonzo said. 'Pity that a girl like her has such terrible parents.'

'She gives so much love and yet she receives so little.' Victoria agreed. 'She deserves better than this.'

'Yeah, she does.' Quaxo replied absently. He reminded himself of the girls' words.

**Chapter 3 Discovery**

It was just another day and Elaine was at home, as she was most of the time. She had managed to buy some needles and other sewing gear from the little pocket money she got. She was sewing a beautiful cat with black stripes and a grey base colour, just like the cat that had dropped by and had left immediately after taking a bit the day before. She had since then always wondered who he was. The other cats had seemed to know him. She now sewed all the names of all the cats she knew around the cat's head: Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Alonzo, Victoria, Rum Tum Tugger, Jemima, Elektra, Etcetera and Quaxo. That night, she showed her work to the cats.

'What do you think of it?' She wanted to know. 'Do you know who this cat is?'

She watched the cats carefully as they looked at the sewing. They cast looks at each other.

'You know who it is, don't you?' she demanded. The cats looked rather uncomfortable. 'C'mon, you know. I can tell.'

Alonzo then said: 'We can't say. He didn't introduce himself to you so he probably doesn't want you to know him yet.'

'He must be a very important cat then.' Elaine thought out loud. The cats didn't answer but she knew she was right. They all left shortly after that.

'Did I say something wrong?' she thought. You could get to know a cat in a few weeks and yet after years they could still surprise you. She silently went back to bed and soon fell asleep.

It was in the early hours when a white face appeared in the window of Elaine's room. It might have been Quaxo's but that couldn't be said for sure. The girl didn't notice the cat sitting down on the window-sill outside. He said there for a long time, whispering and muttering and just before dawn he was gone again.

Next morning, Elaine woke up because of a terrible shriek. 'I'm sick of all those cats! I don't want to see one again in my entire life! Get it out of my house!'

Before she realised what was happening, she was pulled up by her neck by two strong hands and put in a bag. The bag was carried somewhere and suddenly she felt water all around her. She panicked. She had to get out! Somehow she managed to get the bag open with her sharp nails and swim to the riverbank of the Thames. She was soaked and cold to the bone and lay there catching her breath for a moment. Why had her parents tried to drown her? Were they that willing to get rid of her? And why had it her mother shouted about cats? And to whom had the big hands belonged to? All those questions…

She got up on her feet when she suddenly noticed something strange: She could hear sounds that she normally wouldn't have noticed. She also smelled a variety of different scents she never had smelled before, and when she looked around, everything seemed bigger than it always had been. Then she looked at herself and saw that her body was different than it always had been: Her arms were covered with fur and they had sharp claws. She realised it were the claws of the creatures she knew so well. She looked at the water surface and saw the reflection of a cat in the water: A striped tabby with extremely green eyes was looking at her from the surface. She moved her head and the cat did the same. It was unbelievable. Was it possible she had actually changed into a cat? And had it happened just over one night? And how? It sure would explain why her mother had shouted about cats. She could imagine how her mother must have felt when she had found a cat in her daughters' bed. She must have felt that those foul creatures had finally managed to get into her house. That must have been the drop that made the bucket overflow.

The new made cat suddenly realised she was free to go everywhere she pleased. She could join her feline friends and there were no nagging parents to stop her. The world was at her feet now! She left the riverbank and started roaming the streets. Walking on four feet was difficult at first, but she soon got used to it. She passed stores, warehouses and terraces all packed with people and she looked at them with great curiosity. The world looked quite different from a cats' point of view. She saw people drinking and laughing. The streets were full of people shopping and she had to be careful not to be stepped on her tail. Scents from restaurants tempted her to enter them but she forgot that she was a cat now and that animals weren't admitted, so she was roughly thrown out. But then she found out that trashcans at the side of the restaurants often contained leftovers that tasted just as good as the food in the restaurant itself. She felt she could do everything and playfully chased off the pigeons. She sat on the window-sills of shops and looked at the people passing by. Children often stopped to stroke her. She liked it and could easily get used to it, but when evening fell, she realised not everything of a cats' life was just sunshine. She had never realised that the cats she knew weren't street cats but had homes of their own. She had no home at all, and she had no idea where she was and where she could find of her feline friends. She didn't recognise anything around here and went on walking through the outskirts of the city's centre. She didn't dare to go asleep because of what she might encounter at night. She knew that cats don't sleep at night, but she hadn't slept that day either so she was very tired when dawn finally came.

Despite of a hard first night, she managed to look after herself pretty well. She learned how to catch prey such as birds and small mammals and trashcans always contained things to eat. Frankly she didn't seem to mind killing creatures although she would've saved them from cats' mouths if she still had been a human, that was probably because of her new instincts. She was often chased off by dogs or territorial male cats, but because of that, she learned to quickly scan the environment for escape routes and ways to climb quickly onto places unreachable for most others. She became extremely agile both in running and climbing and soon no animal could keep up with her. She also learned to use evasive manoeuvres such as somersaults, quick turns and flips and she had to find yet her equal in jumping over rubbish, terrace tables, trashcans, running trough streets and alley's and climbing on rooftops. She didn't really notice any of it because it became very natural to her and of course it was very useful. All she cared about was keeping out of reach of dogs and other potential enemies. A cat's life clearly wasn't as careless as she had thought it would be initially.

Near exhaustion she walked trough the streets on the eight night. She hadn't slept much the last couple of days and especially this night she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Ever since she had washed on the riverbank, she had had a sense of safety but this night was the first time it had changed into an eerie feeling. She had reached yet another part of the city, but it wasn't anything like the busy high streets she had been before. It was a whole series of sinister, dark alleys. Streetlamps were broken and trash was lying around everywhere. This was surely one of the outskirts of London.

Suddenly, three black cats jumped out an nearby alley and grabbed the petrified little kitten by her arms and pulled her into the alley. Then, a tall, red cat appeared. One of the cats whispered something to him and the two others said something that sounded like a name: "Macavity". That name would be etched into her memory for the rest of her life and she would hate it with all her heart. The black cats pointed at her and Macavity seemed to approve. The henchmen took hold of her and pushed her to the ground. She tried to get them of her but that cost her her right ear. Macavity jumped on top of her and let go of all his lust. Elaine didn't even dare to struggle anymore. When he reached his climax and unleashed his semen in her, he and his henchmen disappeared a quickly as they had come. Leaving Elaine for dead in the alley. She lay there for a while, trying to comprehend what just happened. She was crying. Everything she had ever seen about rapists on TV had been about humans. Was it possible that it happened with cats too? Or was it just the same with rapists terrorising the streets? Being a cat became less and less attractive. She stood up and stretched herself a bit. She was sore all over and her left ear was bleeding. She was tired but it seemed better not to stay in the maze of alleys where Macavity and his henchmen still could be lurking around. The rest of the night she stumbled on until she was so tired that she just stopped at the first place that seemed fit for a nap. It was a huge open space surrounded by piles with trash. The place was packed with everything that can become trash: a wrecked car, an old gas stove, bicycle parts, pot lids, a broken billboard, candy bar wrappers, dozens of boxes, old posters and other human castaways. It was like a huge playground for cats, but she had other things to worry about, like finding food. Luckily, a trashcan stood nearby. She climbed in it to see if there might be some food inside. Unfortunately, the can didn't stand really stable, so while she was searching, the can fell over and rolled down the piles of trash. Elaine tumbled out, and crashed into the piles of trash. She landed on her stomach she heard a cracking sound, she gave a shriek in pain and fell unconscious.

A few cats appeared shortly after. They had heard the noise from the trashcan and came to see what caused the noise. If Elaine had been awake, she would have recognized them immediately. Quaxo, Alonzo, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus went looking through the piles of trash and soon found the poor young cat. She was still unconscious and had taken quite a bit of damage from the fall. More cats now appeared at the rubbish-dump; they all gathered around Elaine, pointing and whispering. A large grey tabby, probably the leader, and Alonzo carefully lifted her up. She suddenly moaned in pain and they almost dropped her in alarm. She was in pain of, what turned out to be, two broken ribs. The grey tabby whispered something to someone out of her sight and trough the tears of pain she saw two black paws with white palms in front of her eyes. She turned very drowsy and fell in a long deep sleep. All that remained was a scent.

**Chapter 4 The tribe **

Elaine woke up next evening. The cats had carried down and had put her in a large empty sewer pipe. It was very warm and cosy there because they had put a lot of pillows and cushions in it. She felt save so she curled up again and fell asleep. Now you realise that the night before she had drawn quite a lot of attention. Of course gossip was not from the air because every cat wanted to know who this stranger was. Because of that, a whole group of curious cats had gathered around the entrance of the sewer pipe. They did not go in however, for one, they did not have the courage, and two, their leader had told them to leave her alone until he had found out who the strange cat exactly was. Quaxo however, showed must more curiosity than the others. Eventually, his curiosity became so strong, that he went into the pipe. The others did not follow but looked at him curiously. As he crawled further; he could see Elaine sleeping. He just crept within arm reach when she suddenly opened her eyes. The sudden movement would've startled everyone but the eyes that had just opened were not yellow as cats' eyes should be, but green. He had never seen eyes like those before in his entire life. Startled by the sudden movement, he backed away as quick as he could and crashed right into the waiting cats at the entrance. There was some confusion when a whole pile of cats was trying to get away from the pipe as far as they could, but Quaxo gathered his courage once more and re-entered the pipe. The cat was wide-awake now, she had woken up because of the scent she recognised from the previous night. Quaxo had the same scent about him as the hands that had made her sleep. She lay with her back to the entrance thinking about it, because how could he have got her asleep with just a few movements? Quaxo again, crept within arm reach. Elaine turned around, her face twisted in pain for a brief second (her ribs still hurt) and looked at him. He returned her gaze and scanned her from bottom to top: her coat was still dirty, but by the looks of it she was working on that. Under the dirt, the white of her coat was like shining silver; on top of that, black stripes covered her body. She was clearly a Mergeral striped tabby, although her paws were completely white with no stripes at all, but the most beautiful about her were her eyes. At first he had been startled by the unnatural green, but now that he took the time to take a closer look, they were actually quite beautiful. They could be described best as sparkling green jewels or stones maybe, or green lakes. Under those lakes were memories deep buried, but yet always present. Not always pleasant ones though, eyes that bore marks of pain. And yet, a sparkle could be traced in those eyes, that were not of pain, but of life, happiness. You know that every being gets a sparkle in its eyes when light shines upon it? In these eyes there was always such a sparkle to be seen and not just one, but multiple. It were the kind of eyes a man could drown in. Just by looking at those beautiful lakes of memory made his heart ache with pity, and perhaps more than just that. He couldn't do anything but stare at her, he just wanted to look into those eyes forever. He came back to his senses when he was tapped on his back by Munkustrap, his leader. He obviously meant that he had to leave. Munkustrap told Quaxo to be careful when near her for this was a strange cat of which they didn't know much about yet. Then he sent Quaxo away and entered the pipe himself. He saw that Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had entered the pipe and were looking after the little cat. Munkustrap left again quickly, for some reason he couldn't stand to look into those unnatural green eyes. He returned half an hour after regaining his courage. She sat upright now and had something to eat. As protector of the tribe, it was Munkustrap's task to find out who she was and whether or not she was to be accepted in the tribe. He had seen Quaxo casting hopeful looks at the pipe. What was it that Quaxo had with her? He showed much more interest in her than all the other cats together.

He sat down opposite to her, carefully avoiding her gaze. She looked pretty much like him although her base colour was a silvery kind of white or light grey. Her body was well shaped, although a bit skinny. There was not much about her that reminded of a street life. Safe for the torn right ear. Maybe obtained in a fight? She was clearly a cat you shouldn't mess around with, for she would pay you back if she could. He reached out his paw in a greet. Elaine looked at it for a moment and then slowly stretched out hers' too. It was almost as if she had never learned how to greet another cat. He stretched out his other paw to take hers' but she pulled it back quickly and jumped back in a corner. She appeared to be scared of sudden movements, but the females had never noticed her for doing something like that. Why was she afraid of males?

'Why are you afraid of me?' he wanted to know. She didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't know or she just wanted to keep it private. He let it rest for the time being. He forced himself to look straight into her eyes, and stretched out his paw again.

'You can trust me.' He said. 'Everyone does, but you don't have to if you don't want to.'

Elaine now remembered that this was the grey tabby the other cats wouldn't say much about that night that he had stopped by. They had shown a deep respect for him so she supposed he could be trusted. She slowly stretched out her paw again and this time, she let him hold her hers'.

'Welcome little one, to our tribe. I'm Munkustrap, more or less the leader of the tribe. It is of importance that we know who you are.' She said nothing.

'Can you tell me then where you came from?' She bowed her head but still said nothing. The fact she didn't say anything frustrated him.

'Tell me at least your name!'

She looked at him. 'I don't really know.'

'You don't know? How come?

'I've never had one, at least, not in this life. And I suppose I can't keep a human name, can I?' She said softly.

He didn't really get that. A human name? Why would she have a human name? Unless… No it couldn't be. He decided to let it rest for a moment.

'Never mind, it's okay, but it's important that I know who you are. If you are to be accepted in the tribe, we have to know whether or not you're on our side.'

'Are there more sides then?'

He nodded. 'As always, there's the good, and the bad side. There's Macavity and…?' She had turned away from him and scurried into a corner, crying.

'You've met him, haven't you?' She nodded, sobbing.

'Did he do anything to you?' There wasn't even need for asking, of course he did. It explained why she was afraid of strong looking males.

'Not every male is like him. We are jellicle cats, Macavity doesn't belong to our tribe.'

She turned around and looked at him, she seemed uncertain. He knew she was looking for comfort but he let her take the initiative so she wouldn't become dependant on somebody else. She hesitated but then crouched towards him and he closed his arms around her, she shivered briefly, but then relaxed and laid her head on his chest. She would be save with him, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was nearly dawn.

**Chapter 5 The ways of cats **

The following days Munkustrap spent talking with Elaine but he was never successful in finding out her story. Munkustrap told her about the tribe and the cats that were part of it, but Elaine never told him anything about herself. Somehow she was afraid to tell her story, but they developed a tight bond of trust during those days.

Munkustrap sometimes stayed during the day to watch over her or got her some food. One evening Elaine woke up and saw Munkustrap sitting besides her, looking outside.

'Have you been here all day again?' she asked softly.

'No, I have brought you some food.' He said as he turned around.

She ate the mice and asked: Haven't you slept all day?'

'I don't need much sleep.'

'You haven't then.' she said.

He shook his head. 'I had more important things to do.' He went straight to the point.

'I've talked to our jellicle leader about you. We both agree that we have to find out who you exactly who you are. Since you're not able to tell us, I'm thinking of a different way. Deuteronomy thinks it's my decision to make whether or not I use this method. _I _think it's your decision to make. It includes sexual contact you know.'

'How do you mean that?'

'You see, I need to mate with you in a special way. Our minds will be linked and that way, I will be able to see what you have been trough.' He paused. 'But perhaps we shouldn't do it, considering what Macavity did to you.'

'No, I think we _should_ do it. As I understand it, it's the only way for you to find out more about me. I think you wouldn't belief me even _if_ I told you. Besides, this is on voluntary bases, unlike what Macavity did.'

He hesitated. It was clear that she knew what she was talking about, but she still often pulled a painful face when she moved. Her ribs hadn't mended yet. Wouldn't it be very painful for her to be so physically active? He asked her about it, but she told him it was all right. Although she only knew him less than a week, she completely trusted him that he would not take advantage of the situation.

Munkustrap a male that took his time, so he started by giving her a massage. Her muscles had become stiff from all that laying all the time. He knew she let him do so because it was him, so he decided not to disappoint her. Her swung his leg over her back and placed himself on top of her. He massaged her a bit more and she started to purr. He was relieved that this strange kitten, which seemed to know so little about the ways of cats, actually could respond natural. He relaxed a bit more and when he started to stroke her, she purred even louder. She slowly turned around on her back and he stroked her from her arms to her chest and waist. He could feel that she was getting exited, and although he tried to hide it, he was too. He tried to be the leader who always had himself under control. He carefully penetrated her. For her, it was a totally different experience than what happened between her and Macavity. This male made sure the female enjoyed it too and not just only himself. He taught her what making love really was. He was everything a girl could dream of: He was gentle and strong; he was full of passion and yet not swept away.

A tingling feeling spread from between her legs trough her entire body, and she began making movements to help him. They soon were out of breath, but they went on. Then, she reached a climax and had an orgasm. It was the loveliest feeling she'd ever had. Shortly after, he reached a climax too. He rolled of her and they both lay side by side, breathing heavily. Munkustrap had a rough time trying to sort out all the memories and thoughts he had received. He now knew everything about her: from the moment she had been kicked out of the house, to now. He then remembered a conversation he had had a few weeks ago with Mistoffelees. They had talked about the girl who always gave the cats nice things to eat and how great she would find it to be a cat herself. Skimbleshanks had mentioned before that that girl had no future. Mistoffelees, or Quaxo, had been acting very strange after that. He often sat alone "just thinking" he had said then. Just the thought that Mistoffelees had been able to turn a human into a cat was mind-blowing. Could he have actually done it? It explained why she didn't really know who she was and how to act towards other cats and why Quaxo showed so much interest in her. Munkustrap couldn't believe that Quaxo's idea had actually worked. The result was absolutely amazing. Every male looked at her when she sat in the entrance of the pipe, but she and Quaxo would forever be connected. For in a way, Quaxo was her father, but still, they were of the same age.

'I'll come back tomorrow.' Munkustrap said. He had a lot to think about.

She lay still for a while. Now that Munkustrap knew everything about her, they were connected. He now knew exactly what she had been trough, at least she now had someone to talk to about it. It was almost like Munkustrap had become a close relative and that was a nice thing to think about, since she had no friends, nor family.

The next evening Munkustrap returned to the rubbish dump, but before he went to see Elaine, he had a chat with Quaxo, who was, as always in the last week, sitting somewhere near the pipe. Munkustrap said to him: 'It's really her, Quaxo'

'I know.' Quaxo replied.

'How did you do it?'

'I started to think about it when I met her for the first time. Skimbleshanks said that she had no future in that life so, I thought that maybe she _would_ have as a cat. She likes us really, I could tell and so does everyone else So, I thought, why not turn her in the animal she loves most? She actually _did_ say once that she would love to be a cat.'

'So how did you change her?'

'I don't really know. I just wanted it to happen, and it did.'

'You should learn how to use your powers Quaxo, for you forgot a very important thing when you changed her. Her parents hate us and now they found a cat in their daughters' bed. They have tried to drown her Quaxo, she could have been dead!'

'But she isn't, is she? She managed to get out.

'But not thanks to you!'

'Maybe not. What's wrong with you Munkustrap? Do you care about a strange cat already?'

Munkustrap first wanted to deny it but then he realised that what Quaxo was saying, was true. From the moment she had arrived he had almost constantly been with her. Quaxo saw immediately what Munkustrap was thinking. He grinned.

'I'm right, aren't I?'

Munkustrap sighted but regained himself quickly. 'It doesn't change the fact that she was left alone.'

'Do you honestly think I haven't looked after her while she was on the street? The very being I created? You're wrong! From the moment I found her at the riverbank, I have followed her and made sure to find out if she was fit for this life. And do you know why?' His voice growing louder. 'Because I wanted to make sure she could handle the life of a cat! I would turn her back if she wasn't able to survive!'

'That didn't stop Macavity from raping her! And have you thought about what would happen if you turned her back? Would her parents take her back?' Munkustrap shouted back.

'I don't know! I never thought about it. I assumed she would be alright. And concerning the raping, I lost her one moment and when I found her again, it had already happened. ',Do you honestly think that I didn't care? That I wasn't angry with myself? You don't know me good enough, Munkustrap' Angrily, he crept away in a corner.

Still agitated, Munkustrap went to the pipe. He saw her sitting with her back towards him. Deep within him a fire started burning. He needed to relief himself of his aggression. He gently touched her shoulders and started to stroke her. Very carefully, he stretched out one paw and gently touched the sensitive spot between her legs. She groaned in delight. She turned around and they stroked their heads against each other. Then, she pushed him over and climbed on top of him. This time, she took the lead.

'How does that feel little rider? To be ridden on?'

'Ride on, ride on!'

'Won't the horse suddenly stop?'

'You'd have to spur it on again. You won't have much trouble.'

She sat more upright now, with her paws on his chest, her head thrown backwards. Her belly waved like the sea. His body bent and stretched on the rhythm she indicated, until he, let himself go with a panting shriek and he discharged his semen from his loins deep inside her.

In the silence that followed they lay warm against each other. Munkustrap was sweating a little and she, fond of teasing, swept him dry. Later on, she made tracks with her fingers and tong on his belly until his loins rose again and a new wave of excitement took control of him. She had learned a lot from the night before. Munkustrap had never known a female that could talk so much in these circumstances. 'Go on, go on. C'mon leave me breathless. Make me long for your kiss.' She liked to turn him on by whispering softly as he drove her thighs. Until it was she who, with a little shriek, threw her body up. Almost at the same time, his excitement reached a climax too. Slowly, they calmed down again. 'I'm cold.' She said after a while. They crept close to each other under the pillows and blankets. She grew a bit sleepy. They just lay there for a while, each of them occupied with their own thoughts. She stretched her body and brought a knee between his legs while a warm paw with renewed desire shoved over his belly.

'Do you know already if I will be accepted in the tribe?' she wanted to know.

'Do you think you can bribe me _this _way?'

'Who says I can't?' Her hand and knee were still busy and, again, he felt the beginning of excitement. He gave a laugh. 'You're a smart little kitten. I'd almost fall in love with you.'

'Aren't you?' Did he? He himself didn't even know. He told her about the mating ways of cats that most of the time, cats didn't mate out of love but to get as much offspring as they could. 'That's why cats usually don't have one mate. They may have, but that doesn't rule out the possibility that they shouldn't mate with others. Demeter is my mate, but I have mated with you haven't I?'

'So, do you love me?'

'I love every cat of the tribe.'

She tickled him unexpectedly and he tumbled aside. With a force he hadn't expected from her, she pulled his arms on his back. He had been right when he had thought that she was a cat one should not mess around with.

'But of course, I like some more than others.'

'That's better' she said. She let go and he pulled her towards him. He had to admit that he was very fond of her. Perhaps she meant much more to him than most other females. He liked her as she was. She was pretty, but her had seen her other side too. She was strong in her own right, but vulnerable too. He liked all of it. He had the feeling he had to protect her from the dangerous outside world. The lust that she had awoken wasn't quenched yet. He pulled her further back and started to nibble her breasts.

'You animal! Would you stop that!' He growled back something unintelligible and continued even more vehement. Her body smelled like warm moisture earth and the vapour of their love. It turned him on again. He let his paws and mouth go where they wanted. She struggled playfully, as if she didn't want to, but eventually, she gave in and turned her round rumps towards him. He knew this way of course. Enchanted and smiling he rode on her. She sighted and groaned under the weight of his thrusting body. When they were finished, they quietly lay next to each other, their legs still intertwined, her head on his chest. They slept like that until evening fell. He woke up and quietly stood up. 'Its time I talk to our leader to ask if you can stay, with the things I found out about you.' He said and left. She regretted he had to leave, but she didn't stop him. It was important that he was going to talk to his leader because she couldn't imagine what she would do if she wasn't accepted. What Munkustrap had said was hopeful however, he had said "If you can stay", not "whether or not you can stay", so at least he wanted her to stay. But would all the other cats agree? The cats that had looked after her had always been very nice. And what about the Jellicle Leader? What would he think of her life story? She decided not to think about it too much and went to take a look around this huge pile of garbage. She came out and started investigating. Quaxo silently appeared. Every night he had come to see if she had come out already. She knew he was coming even before he had arrived. Firstly, because she had smelled him. It was that lovely smell about him that made him unique. And secondly, she had felt him coming. It's difficult to explain. See it as a kind of sixth sense when you open the door before the visitor has even knocked on it. They greeted each other, not the way with paws as Munkustrap had done the first time they met, but by stroking their heads against each other. There was some kind of understanding between them. An invisible link. To know what each of them wanted to say without having to say it. It was clear they would have a much closer relationship than she would have with Munkustrap. She had become the cat she was because Quaxo had wanted it so. Munkustrap was Quaxo's best friend so naturally; he had made her look like his best friend. But he had made her unique by giving her those green eyes and silvery white. Although the effect of the green eyes had been differently than he had expected. They talked about her experiences and how he had changed her live. She had already found out that the feeling of safety she had had, came from him, watching over her. He had only once lost track of her, (Which wasn't surprising because her agility had become extremely good and only few would have been able to keep up with her), and that had been the time when Macavity had catnapped her. She didn't want to tell him much about it, which was understandable considering what had happened that night.

Munkustrap watched them from a distance. It would turn out quite fine between those two.

**Chapter 6 Emerald**

Quaxo's friends appeared. Alonzo, the only adult male of the four, flirted with her. She was playful and made a run for it. He made it a chase but wasn't able to keep up with her. But he didn't stop flirting. She only laughed about it. That was because the fact that she had known this cat many years as a human, and now the same cat was trying to take a pass on her. You can imagine that must have felt very strange. Quaxo was very protective; he wouldn't let her wander off. He saw it as his duty to look after her, especially after he had lost her the night that Macavity had got her. Despite of that, Alonzo, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus became good friends. They liked to jump around the garbage dump, trying to catch each other. Strangely, she did not hang out with the females much. She enjoyed herself more with her male friends. She also hung out with Munkustrap. Most of the time, they would talk or he would make her familiar with the surroundings of the rubbish dump. Love was also in the air of course. But that was also the case with Quaxo. She was clearly in love with both of them. Quaxo noticed that of course. Normally, a cat wouldn't mind that, but for some reason, Quaxo did. He gathered all his courage and went to Munkustrap to talk to him about it. Munkustrap had noticed it too. He knew that because Quaxo had created her, he saw her as his own. 'You have to learn that you cannot own someone Quaxo.'

'She loves us both, doesn't she?'

'I'm afraid she does.' Munkustrap replied. 'I shall not deny that I love her, but not in the way of mates.'

'But I do!' Quaxo said.

'I know, but I think she doesn't yet realise that you two are meant for each other. I think _you _should convince her.'

'But how?'

'You'll think of something. Now, I suppose you want to go and see her?'

'Can I?'

'Why not? She's free. It's up to her to choose the mate she wants. Now go and see her, and tell her that Deuteronomy has decided to accept her in the tribe.'

'She can stay then?' He asked in disbelief. A smile appeared on his white face.

'Yes, she can.' Munkustrap replied.' Now of you go.'

His eyes shining with happiness, he went to see her. He greeted her cheerfully and told her the good news. She was relieved, although she had almost completely forgotten about it in the last week. She was beginning to feel at home here. They playfully romped a bit and after that they laughed about their own silliness. He looked at her face.

'You're so pretty.' He whispered.

She smiled. 'I know, every male says that to me.'

'Yes, I know, but I mean, you're really, _really_ beautiful. Just your eyes…' He stopped. He just couldn't find the words to describe her eyes. He bowed his head.

She pulled his chin up. 'Hey, don't worry, I know you like me. You care about me in a way only few others do.'

'In a way no one else does.' He corrected her.

'If you say so. Point is, that you've made my to what I am.'

'But you don't have a name yet, it's like a part of you is missing.'

Then it's time you give me one, _you've_ made me a cat, no _you_ give me a name to go along with it.'

'All right, but it has to be a good one: A name that never belongs to more than one cat. I'll need some time to think about it. I'll come back tomorrow.'

'Fine by me.' She said. He barely slept that day. All day long he though of all sorts of names. But they never seemed good enough for her. When evening fell, he was exhausted and he still hadn't come up with a suitable name. He went to Munkustraps' house for council.

'She's unique, look for a name to go with it.'

'I've tried but I can't seem to come up with a good one.'

'Why don't just go to her, take a look at her, and make up your mind.'

Quaxo did what Munkustrap had although he wasn't sure what he had meant. Munkustrap followed Quaxo with his eyes until he disappeared around a corner. Munkustrap knew exactly how Quaxo would name her but he wanted him to find out for himself. When Quaxo arrived and looked at her face, he saw it. Of course! Why didn't he think of that? Her eyes were the most special things about her. 'Emerald' he said.

'Hmmm?'

'Emerald. I think I'll call you Emerald.'

'It sounds good.' She grinned. 'Probably my eyes, am I right?' He grinned too. Of course it were her eyes. Those beautiful stones.

'All right, now that I have a name, and I'm in the tribe, I want to leave my past once and for all. There is something I need to do. Can you show me the way to my old house?'

'I'm not sure, I've only been there a couple of times. But I'm sure Pouncival knows.'

They went to Pouncival and he showed them the way. Tumblebrutus and Alonzo were curious and came along with them. Emerald saw that her mother was hanging out the laundry. 'C'mon guys, give me a hand.' She said. She jumped over the fence and into the sheets her mum had just washed. With her dirty paws she left black footprints on the clean sheets. The other cats got what she was getting at and followed. The woman gave a shriek, trying to get the sheets away from them. The cats all jumped out of reach when the woman tried to chase them away. The cats all jumped out of reach and behind the fence. Emerald however, stayed where she was. Her mother picked her up from the ground. 'So your back little scoundrel, and you've taken some friends with you? You won't get of so easily this time!' She was now holding Emerald almost in front of her face. Before she could do anything, Emerald stretched out her claw and scraped it across the woman's cheek. She shrieked and dropped the cat, which quickly made herself scarce, and reached to her face with both hands. She cursed at the cats that were, by this time, already two blocks away. Laughing, Emerald said: 'Sorry, I just _had_ to do that.'

'I enjoyed it. 'Pouncival said.

'Me too!' Tumblebrutus giggled.

Still laughing, they split up and went home. Quaxo stayed with her for a while. They sat in the pipe that had become her home. They cleaned each other up and curled up close to each other. 'Do you never get tired of this place? I mean, haven't you ever thought about having a real home? With a real family?'

'No I haven't.' she said.

'Well I think you _should. _I have a lovely house and a nice family.'

'(Sigh), I really want to think about it just yet.' It was clearly her last word about it so he dropped the subject. She had never thought about living in a home with a family who would call her pet. Was it something to consider? She stroked him for a while. She thought about Quaxo and how he was different from Munkustrap. Quaxo was much more playful than Munkustrap when it became to love and games. Quaxo was of her age, while Munkustrap was well into adulthood. Quaxo made everything like a game. Of course, they were both not adults yet, so in fact, even life itself _was _a game to them, but Emerald had experienced more of the hard side of life where Quaxo hadn't. Quaxo didn't have the experience in love that Munkustrap had. But she_ did. _She taught Quaxo what Munkustrap had learned her. Suddenly, a strange thing happened. Something that happened only once before: When Munkustrap had mated with her to look into her memory. The same thing was now happening to Quaxo. He could see everything she had been trough. Including the feelings she had for him _and _Munkustrap. She jumped of him, mortified. She hadn't realised it, but she now knew she was playing with the feelings of these two males. Quaxo knew that this was the right moment to tell her that he loved her more than Munkustrap did but he did not dare to say to her that Munkustrap didn't love her in the sense she thought he did. It would break her heart if told her the bold truth. She was still upset about what happened and he tried to comfort her.

'It isn't that bad? At least I know that your feelings for me are true.'

'But that goes the same for Munkustrap' she whispered with a breaking voice.

'We'll sort it out later.' He was happy that he could put it off for a while for he had no idea how he was going to tell her about Munkustrap. She crept close to him and fell asleep. Safe.

**Chapter 7 "Emmy!"**

She woke up because she felt somebody coming. Quaxo was already looking at the entrance. Munkustrap appeared. 'Enjoying yourselves?' he smiled. He looked at Emerald. 'Do you never get tired of living in that pipe? You should consider a house to live in. Why don't you come to my place?'

'Or to mine?' Quaxo immediately said. This was a big dilemma for her. Her two lovers both wanted her to come to their place.

'Perhaps you could try both of our homes.' Quaxo suggested. 'Than you can choose which one you like best.'

But he knew it didn't matter to her which house she lived in, but with whom.

'But which house first?' She asked that deliberately. This was a nice way to find out which one of them loved her most.

'Come with me!' They both said. She got her answer, but that didn't make her choice easier. She was about to choose her leader but then she saw Quaxo looking at her almost beseeching.

'Please?'

'Okay then, because you're the youngest.' It sounded silly, but she had to give Munkustrap some reason for choosing Quaxo.

'Very well then.' Munkustrap said. 'Try it for a couple of weeks, and then come to my home.' Demeter, Munkustrap's mate, overheard the conversation. She boiled with anger. This strange cat was taking her place she had with Munkustrap. Even _she_ had never been in his house. But before she could do anything, they all left. Munkustrap went home quite pleased with himself. He and Quaxo had the whole conversation planned up front. It had been their intention to let her go to Quaxo's house first, because they knew she would never think about leaving after she'd been accepted by the family.

Emerald followed Quaxo to his house. It was not too far from nor too close to the centre. It seemed like a nice, quiet neighbourhood. It was a long lane with lots of trees and bushes. Every house had a nice tiny front garden and a big backyard. The house itself was not too big, but from cats' point of view it was quite big. There was probably a fireplace because she saw a chimney on the roof. The backyard was full of bushes where cats could hide or play. Fruit baring trees were losing their blossom. Summer was about to begin. They went in trough one of the open windows. The family Quaxo lived with, existed of four people. Mum, dad, and two kids. The girl was 11 and the boy 9 years old. The girl looked up when she heard a meow. 'Look mum! Quaxo has brought a friend with him!' Emerald was lifted into the air and was stroked by at least three pairs of hands. 'Can we keep her mum?' The kids asked. We can't just keep it dear, we don't know if she has a master already.'

'But look how skinny she is.'(Emerald didn't really appreciate that. Quaxo couldn't keep himself from giggling.)

'That's true.'(Quaxo laughed even harder) 'Very well then, but you have to clean her up and give her a proper name.' And so it happened. Emerald was bathed, the family had some difficulty trying to avoid the sharp claws, and her fur was brushed. When it all was done, the family started to come up with loads of names. ('I already have a name.')Emerald meowed. ('They don't know that. So you still need a name that the family use daily.') Quaxo said to her. ('Oh, poopie.')

'Let's call her Mary.' The girl suggested. 'No, that's such an old- fashioned name.' The boy protested. 'Let's call her Shiba.' 'No! That's a catfoodbrand!' The girl's voice rising. Mum, who saw a row coming and said: Why don't we give her a name that tells something about her? Look at those pretty eyes. Just like jewels.'

'But we can't call her "Jewel" mum!'

'What about Emerald then?'

Emerald immediately looked around.

'What's an Amereld mum?' The boy asked.

'An Emerald honey, is a very beautiful green stone.'

'But it's so hard to pronounce.'

'Why not give her a nickname then? We can shorten it down to "Emmy".'

Emmy? Emerald was shocked. Emmy? What kind of name was that? She jumped out of their arms.

'Fine then, I shall call her "Emmy".' The boy said.

'But I won't! The girl cried out. 'I think it's an insult to nickname a jewel. I'll call her Emerald.' Emerald was relieved. At least someone call her by her full name. She could live with it that just one person would call her 'Emmy'.

'Alright then Emerald, or Emmy, it is then.'

**Chapter 8 Magical Mr. Mistoffelees and the Jellicle Ball**

Quaxo had a nice cosy place on the windowsill. He liked to keep an eye on the street and the front yard. With an extra pillow and a blanket, there was made room for Emerald. On cold nights, the fireplace would be lit, and Quaxo and Emerald would lay on the carpet beside it. One evening, the girl wanted to stroke her, and picked her up. Emerald, who had just been dozing of, and now had been woken abruptly, stretched out her paws in a reflex and scratched the girl's arms. The girl screamed and immediately the peace in the house was gone. The girl had dropped Emerald when she had scratched her. Quaxo saw what was coming next, and just before the girl could trample over Emerald, they suddenly sat on the roof. Emerald looked around, still confused.

'What's going on? What happened?' She looked at him and saw the look on his face.

'You've got something to do with it haven't you?'

Quaxo grinned. 'Sorry, I've never told you, but I have magical powers.'

'Magical Mistoffelees?'

He nodded.

'But I thought that Mistoffelees was a completely different cat.' She muttered.

'In a way, he is.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm only called Mistoffelees when I use magic.'

So that's how they got on the roof.

'Doesn't the family know?

'They don't understand it for one bit. Besides, it's convenient when the kids get into an argument. They both have quite a temper you know.'

'Gee, I hadn't noticed.' She said sarcastically. She looked around. 'This is a nice place.'

'Yeah, I like to come here when it gets too noisy down there. The dawn is beautiful from here.'

'Is it? Let's wait then.'

And so they waited. They crept close to each other although it was in the early summer.

'The Jellicle Ball will be soon.' He said.

'Oh? What's that?'

'You'll get to know in time.'

Weeks past by. They were having fun. Emerald didn't even think once about trying out Munkustrap's house. That, of course, was exactly what Munkustrap's intention had been. He knew that she would be happier with Quaxo. They both knew. It was her that had to find out. Munkustrap had his own mate he needed to look after to. Demeter hadn't liked it when she heard that Emerald was maybe going to live in his house. He had had a lot of explaining to do. He loved Demeter of course, but he also loved Emerald. In a different way, that is. Emerald was more like a trusted friend, favourite niece or almost like a daughter to him. There was a connection between them as a consequence of the interrogative sex. But he didn't really mind. With Quaxo it was almost the same. Although she was Quaxo's friend, sister _and_ lover. They felt more like brother and sister than that he felt like her father. After all he _had_ "created" her after all. That's why they had a different relationship than she had with Munkustrap. They would always have this strange triangular relationship.

Quaxo and Emerald went to the junkyard almost every day. They would play with their friends and then went home to watch the sunrise. Then, they would search a cosy place and sleep all day. One day, they had seen sundown, but something strange was going on. Music was in the air. 'The Jellicle Ball is about to begin.' Quaxo said. 'Let's go.'

Emerald found out soon enough what the Jellicle Ball was. Jellicle cats met once a year. They would sing and dance for their Jellicle leader, Old Deuteronomy, to show how worthy each of them was to go to the Heavysidelayer (cats' heaven) And just before sunrise, Old Deuteronomy would choose one cat which would go to the Heavysidelayer. All the cats of their neighbourhood were present: Victoria, Jemima, Elektra, Etcetera, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, The Rum Tum Tugger Demeter and her sister Bombularina, three Siamese: Cassandra and twins Coricopat and Tantomile. Munkustrap, Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum Also a cat named Asparagus and Plato, Admetus, Exotica, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Old Deuteronomy, Skimbleshanks and more from much further away.

There was much song and dance and every body was enjoying themselves. Until a cat that Emerald knew so well, appeared to spoil the party. Emerald felt him coming even before Quaxo did. 'Macavity!' She called out. Macavity jumped in the crowd while his henchmen took one cat captive. Munkustrap attacked him but wasn't able to stop them from taking the cat and he was roughly thrown aside. Emerald's anger reached its boiling point. Not only had Macavity entered the one place she felt save, but also he had disrespected someone she loved. To everyone's surprise, she went for Macavity and jumped on his neck. She scratched him wherever she could. She had wounded him but he was able to throw her of him, and managed to get away. She was a bit sore but it was nothing serious. She wanted to see how Munkustrap was doing but Demeter wouldn't let her go near him. Apparently, Demeter still saw her as a competitor.

Fortunately, Munkustrap was reasonably quick back on his feet. Emerald managed to get past Demeter and ask him if he was all right. He nodded. She was relieved and turned to go back to Quaxo, but she was now standing face to face with Demeter.

'You stay away from him. You've driven him away from me long enough.' She hissed.

Emerald knew what she was talking about. 'I know how you must feel but…'

'You don't! You don't have any idea what you've done! You're a bitch! A bitch who sleeps with every male she can get!' She now almost shouted. A lot of cats turned their heads to watch the argument.

'That's a lie!' Emerald hissed back.

Ratsch! Demeter's nails scraped across her cheek. Emerald reached on paw to her face: It was bleeding. She turned her head to Demeter again and hissed. As did Demeter. Emerald jumped over her head to get away. She didn't want it to turn into a fight but Demeter jumped her from behind and they tumbled down the piles of garbage. Demeter tried to get her nails into Emerald's flesh as much as she could. Emerald managed to throw Demeter of her. She was much stronger than Demeter. Again, she started to walk away from her. Demeter ran back to her again but Emerald was her one step ahead of her and thrust her claws into the attacking cats' shoulder. Demeter staggered and fell back. Emerald hissed but that didn't stop Demeter from going for her again, but Alonzo and some others stopped her. Emerald hissed one last warning not to come close before she was pulled back as well. Demeter stopped struggling but just the look in her eyes said enough.

Nobody said something. During the fight, it was as if everyone had been frozen to the spot and now woke up. Only few had responded to it. Munkustrap was shocked by the violent behaviour of Demeter: You do not dare to do that again.' He said angrily, and send her home. He took Emerald's arm and pulled her in a private corner. 'It was about me, wasn't it?' She nodded. 'I'm sorry for this to happen. I had to punish her.'

'It's understandable, she still thinks I want to take you away from her.'

'You handled it well, though. I'll talk to her after the Ball. Now the most important thing is to find that missing cat.'

'I'm sure Mistoffelees can conjure up something.' Emerald suggested.

'Of course I can.' Quaxo said. He took a large blanket he would need for his trick. Just thinking about going to do magic, made his fur all shine and sparkle. He needed an assistant. The assistant was putted under the sheet and Mistoffelees walked around it: making movements with his hands. This trick would sent the assistant to the place the hostage was held, the hostage would be transported back to the junkyard and the assistant would get out of there on foot. As Emerald watched, a plan unfolded in her mind. When Mistoffelees pulled of the blanket, the assistant was still there, and so was the hostage. Someone had been sent to Macavity's lair. But who? He looked around and saw immediately that his beloved was missing. Moreover, he couldn't feel her presence anymore…

**Chapter 9 Vengeance**

Emerald had slid under the blanket just before the spell was complete. She vanished and arrived at Macavity's lair. As soon as she got him in site, she went for him. She jumped up against his chest and he fell over. 'Hello, piece of scum, d'you remember me?' Some kind of fury had taken hold of her. With all the hatred she had in her, she thrust her nails into his chest. She made gashes all over his skin before his henchmen pulled her of him. She scratched their arms and one of their faces. Once more she jumped at Macavity then, she jumped out of range of the henchmen and took a run for it. The black henchmen did not follow her however; they were more concerned about their boss. He still lay on the ground. With her last attack, she had cut his throat. They laid him in a trashcan as for a funeral. Then they split up and disappeared into the night.

It was a long run back to the rubbish dump, but she ran it in no time. She appeared in the open space. Silence. Everybody just stared at her. She looked at herself and saw immediately why they were all staring. The henchmen had got her too. Only now she noticed that her arms, legs and back were covered with cuts and gashes and that blood was running down from her body. She also had a deep wound at her right-side waist. Between all those staring faces, she saw Quaxo but he looked away immediately. She didn't understand.

'What have you done?' An angry voice said. She turned around. It was Munkustrap.

'I…' She began. She couldn't say it.

'You went to Macavity, didn't you?'

She only nodded.

'What happened?' He demanded.

She whispered: 'we fought, and…' It took all of her willpower to say it. 'He's dead.'

'You _killed_ him?' He couldn't believe what he heard. _She _killed Macavity? It had to be true. You could see only by looking at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Old Deuteronomy.

'You've killed a cat. That's against all jellicle rules. No matter how evil he was or whatever he's done to you.' Munkustrap said. Old Deuteronomy shook his head regretful. He'd never expected something like this from her. He gave Munkustrap a signal to do what was necessary. Munkustrap nodded. 'You are hereby banished from the tribe. You'd better leave.'

Just before she left he held her back.' Remember that now that you are no longer part of the tribe, they are permitted to tease you if they meet you.' Then slowly, almost as if he didn't want to, he pushed her towards the exit of the junkyard. She took a few steps and looked back. The whole tribe stood there looking. But Quaxo wasn't there. She slowly walked away. Soundlessly she cried.

**Chapter 10 Redemption**

Emerald walked until she was in a different neighbourhood. She didn't understand what she had done. The fury that had taken hold of her was now gone and she felt empty. It was like a beast that had slumbered within her had broken free, and killed Macavity and then had crept back in. Now it was slumbering again. It was probably not like that at all, but that was how she felt. All different sorts of feelings ran through her head. What was the tribe doing now? Would she ever see Quaxo again? Would she live on the street for the rest of her life? What would Macavity's henchmen do? Frustrated she gave a loud shriek that echoed in the street, but nobody heard her. She felt the frustration awaking in her again and started to sing it away:

**Ghost Love Score**

We used to climb the same moonlit rooftops

Ages away from the wakeful day

Chorus:

My fall will be for you

My love will be in you

If you be the one to cut me

So I will bleed forever

My fall will be for you

My love will be in you

If you be the one to cut me

So I will bleed forever

Scent of the street before the waking of the world

Brings me to thee

Into the blue memory

Chorus:

My fall will be for you

My love will be in you

If you be the one to cut me

So I will bleed forever

My fall will be for you

My love will be in you

If you be the one to cut me

So I will bleed forever

Into the blue memory

An angel from above came to me

Sang my name, my longing

Still I write my songs about that dream of mine

Worth everything I may ever be

Will I be born again?

Will I be carried back to him?

First of our true loves

Singing on my shoulders is an angel

Without care for love 'n loss

Bring me home or leave me be

My love in the dark part of the night

I have lost the path before me

The one behind will lead me

Take me

Cure me

Kill me

Bring me home

Every way

Every day

Just another loop in the hangman's noose

Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home

Every way, every day

I keep on watching my grief

Relieve the old sin of assassination

Of me for you

Forgive the adoring beast.

Redeem me into childhood

Show me myself without a shell

Like the advent of may

I'll be there when you say

Time to never hold our love

7 xMy fall will be for you

Fade 3 xMy love will be in you

He was the one to cut me

So I will bleed forever

She didn't know who she was singing to, but at least she felt better when she got it all out, but it didn't solve her problems. What could she do? Where could she go?

**End of all hope**

Chorus:

It is the end of all hope

To lose the love,the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

This is the death of all hope

To have what I once had

This life unforgiven

It will end with death

No will to wake for this morn

To see another black rose born

Deathbed is slowly covered with snow

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here

Alone as they are drawing near

In hells fire my masterpiece will finally be sung

Chorus:

It is the end of all hope

To lose the love, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest

And my wound it cuts so deep

Turn of the light and let me pull the plug

Chorus:

It is the end of all hope

To lose the love, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

This is the death of all hope

To have what I once had

This life unforgiven

It will end with death

Mondylion without a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time

The rest is silence

It is the end of all hope

To lose the love, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

This is the death of all hope

To have what I once had

It is the end of all hope

To lose the love, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

It is the end of all hope

To lose the love, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

End of all hope

She was desperate and hadn't the will to live on, but she hadn't the guts to finish her life. But what could she do now? She couldn't come home, for she'd have to face Quaxo. She knew she'd have to find a place to stay, just like she had done in the beginning of her cats' life. She was back where she had started: on the street.

Street life was hard. She never stayed long in one place, she was restless and sometimes she was chased away by dogs or humans. Sometimes because she stole food, sometimes she just wasn't wanted in the neighbourhood. She learned to be on the street at times nobody else was, therefore, she hardly saw anyone. Except for a strange old cat that she saw strolling across the street looking for males she could please. Apart from this occasion, she didn't see any cat. Let alone someone she knew. Some days later, Emerald was searching in a garbage can for food. She fell silent when she felt someone coming. She hid deep in the garbage can although she couldn't feel any hostility. The presence was coming near, she saw it was the old cat she had seen earlier trying to tempt males. Now that she had a more clear view on the cat she could see that her coat was dirty and stained. She was singing a sad song about memories, happiness and long gone beauty. She didn't look around, just walked on. On the other side of the street, two young males shouted teasing words:

'Where's your pretty dress, old one?'

'Do you still think you're better than everyone?'

'You don't look like a glamour cat anymore!' 'That goes the same for the big mouth, he?'

'What's the matter? Lost your tongue?' The old cat ignored them and walked on, but Emerald could see that the she had difficulty not to show how those words hurt her. As soon as the males were gone, she started singing again. Emerald followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight. Then, she relaxed and sat down in the dustbin. She thought about the cats' song. Emerald and she had a lot in common. They both had known times of happiness and now were outcasts. But Emerald doubted that the old cat was an outcast for the same reason as she was. She wondered if she was the only cat that had ever killed a cat. Maybe Macavity was the only exception. At least he wouldn't kill anyone anymore; she had taken care of that. What a thing to be proud of. She thought bitterly. She tried not to think about it too much. Priority now was survival. Food wasn't a problem but winter was quickly approaching and autumn had already begun. Finding shelter was difficult. Then there was the wound at her waist that just didn't heal properly. Fluid came out of it and the pain was growing worse every day.

One night, she was strolling around one of the suburbs when she saw Alonzo sitting on a wall. He saw her and walked towards her. Not knowing what he might do, and with Munkustrap's warning in mind, she backed away and took off. She stopped when she was about nine blocks away. She didn't know where she was so afraid of, but that didn't really matter now. She had arrived in a sinister maze of alleys. It was only a small part of the city in which Macavity had ruled. She felt uncomfortable but wanted to get out so she just walked into a dark, narrow alley. A dark figure suddenly jumped in front of her and tried to hit her head. It was thanks to her good reflexes that saved her from losing an eye. Instead, he ripped of a piece of her undamaged ear. She hissed and took the attacker's ear as well. The same fury that had possessed her on the night she killed Macavity, now took hold of her again. She jumped at him once more. The only thing that saved this strangers' life, was because he made a run for it. She did not follow him and slowly took control of herself again. She was breathing heavily and blood streamed from her ear over her face. The strange cat had been one of Macavity's accomplices. He had scratched her old wound open again. She washed herself as good a she could. The following night, the bleeding had stopped but the pain grew worse. It was unbearable. The wound had clearly become infected. Later, her vision deteriorated. It was like a veil was put over her eyes and she couldn't wipe it away. She just walked on, trying to find a save place. The fog in front of her eyes grew even worse. It was almost as if she had become blind. Slowly, she progressed to the one place she could find blindly: The junkyard. Somehow, she managed to find it. She entered although she could barely see. She stumbled over all sorts of things that were lying around. Suddenly, she tripped and fell over. She hadn't the strength to stand up anymore and stayed were she was. It went all dark.

**Chapter 11 Forgiveness**

Total darkness. A sound. She opened her eyes a bit. Trough a dense fog she recognized the face of Victoria. There were some voices and shouting. Movements. She was rolled over on her back. She moaned in pain. Tears of pain and grief ran down her face. She could vaguely see all those familiar faces she had missed so much. Then, she was lifted up and everything turned dark again.

She lay on something soft. The scent that hung around here smelled so familiar, she cold pick it out of a thousand others. It was her old draining pipe. She heard voices whispering. They seemed concerned. Something wet was pushed against her side. It stung and she screamed in pain. Jellylorum had tried to clean her wound with a wet towel with disinfectant on it. Alonzo and Jennyanydots were there too. They tried to push the towel against her wound again but Emerald didn't want to. It hurt too much. But the towel was pushed to her waist again, she screamed and tried to move away, but she was to weak and collapsed.

'We've to hold her' Alonzo said. He called some others. Victoria, Munkustrap, Jemima and Admetus appeared to lend a hand. They took hold of her legs and arms. Emerald started to protest. The way she was held brought back the trauma Macavity had caused her in her youth. She tried to get loose. She tried to pull her arms and legs away from them. Jennyanydots took the towel and pressed it onto the wound, Emerald screamed again and the cats were having difficulty trying to hold her down. When the wound was cleaned, they rapt it up in bandages. The bandages needed to be replaced at least twice a day. That was kind of a problem, since there were at least four cats needed to keep her still while the bandages were changed. But that became easier when she started to have long periods of unconsciousness. Sometimes she would have restless dreams, and move and twist in her sleep and then wake up yelling. Or she would talk in her sleep or be awake and see things that weren't there. The other cats feared for her life.

'How's she?' Munkustrap asked one day. Emerald heard it but it didn't make sense to her.

A voice answered: 'Her temperature doesn't rise anymore and the wound is healing but it's like she's lost the will to live. I've once heard that when the body is healthy but the mind isn't a person can still die. She's giving up.' The female cats look after her the best they could. But it didn't matter. She was growing cold and when asleep, she would rarely twist or turn. That seemed an improvement but sometimes, she would whisper in her sleep, or open her eyes and see nothing, but that happened less and less. One day, somewhere in the darkness of oblivion, her subconsiousness noticed some movement. A scent she knew. Her leader was close.

'Emerald.' Sounded from far away. 'Try to stay with us. There a lot us that need you right now. You'll be missed, you still are.' He was not sure whether or not his desperate words meant anything to her or even reached her. He laid a paw on his shoulder, hoping for the best. She barely noticed. A few hours later, her temperature went up. Her body that had given up the struggle, started fighting again: It twisted and turned in her sleep. The cats had to give everything to keep her from overheating. Over the next few days, her fever dropped. Her breathing, which had been superficial, turned back to normal again. After a few days, she woke up. She lay still for a while. Listening to distant voices while looking at the ceiling.

'So you have decided to stay with us?' She looked around. Munkustrap was sitting at her feet.

'He, how did you know?' He only smiled. He just knew

'We've learned a lot about your life on the street. Do you know who the old cat was?'

'No, but I wondered thought.'

'Her name is Grizzabella, she was known as the Glamour cat.'

'Yeah, she probably _was _known as the Glamour cat. Why is she like this now?'

'She left the tribe to discover the world, but she soon found out that life outside the tribe wasn't that easy. Point is, that because she was more beautiful than most others, she treated everyone haughtily. _That _of course, didn't make her very popular. When she tried to come back, she wasn't accepted again, for she had left the tribe because she thought it wasn't good enough for her. Now she roams the streets. But don't think about it too much. You need rest.' And he left. Leaving Emerald alone with her thoughts. She could understand why Grizzabella hadn't been accepted again. And although Grizzabella was still trying to persuade males, hadn't she shown signs of remorse? Emerald now remembered the song Grizzabella. Hadn't she sung about the time she knew what happiness was? And about how beautiful she had been? She therefore, _did_ know that she wasn't better than any other cat was. From Grizzabella her thoughts wandered to herself. She was here now, on the place of the tribe, but would she be allowed to stay? When Munkustrap returned next day, she asked: 'What's going to happen to me?' She asked.

'Hmmm?'

'I mean, I'm here now, and everyone is nice to me. But fact stays that I've killed someone.'

'Ah, well, when you left. Many of us were so shocked by what had happened, that they thought that your punishment was just. But while you were away, we started to think.'

'About what?'

'About how life was without Macavity lurking around. But then arguments started, for some of us thought that that didn't hide the fact that a murder was committed.'

'That's what I asked.'

'I know. Let me finish. When we found you and saw the state that you were in, a lot of us figured that they had to set their feelings aside and help you first. When your condition grew worse, we called a meeting about what to do. We all agreed, that you've suffered enough, and that _if_ you survived, you would be accepted in the tribe again.'

'Do _you _belong to those who thought that?'

'Of course I do! The last thing I want was you to leave _again._ I would miss you terribly and Quaxo would even more.'

'Where is Quaxo anyway? I haven't seen him yet.'

Munkustrap's face turned earnest. 'Quaxo isn't here. In fact, he has rarely been here the two months you've been away. Maybe a couple of times to see you, but he was looking dreadful.'

'Is something wrong with him?'

'You could say that.' He said regretful. 'He's at home. He's very ill and rarely talks to anyone. He doesn't eat very much either.'

'What's wrong with him then?' She demanded.

'Calm down. A number of things bother him. I think I know what.'

'Well, what then?'

"Watch your tongue missy and let me continue. In the first place, he misses you. Secondly, he's ashamed that his mate turned out to be a killer.'

'I figured _that _one out.'

'And thirdly, he blames himself for you killing Macavity.'

'But why?' She almost cried out.

'Calm down. And let me explain. Since he was your mate, he should've known how you felt and he would've been able to stop you. But he didn't. So, he blames himself for the killing.'

'But it isn't his fault! I've never discussed Macavity with him!'

'I know, Emerald. And I think he knows in his heart too, but he doesn't want to blame you. And _that's _why he feels so bad now.'

'I must go to him at once! If I'm the reason he feels bad, I'm the one who has to get it right again!'

She was close to hysterical. He took hold of her before she could run out. 'Calm down. You can't go to him in this state. You need to regain strength first.'

'But I can't just stay here while he lies there in misery!'

'Okay then, but I'll go with you to make sure you down tire yourself too much.'

'Very well then, but hurry up!'

It was difficult to calm her down, and she refused to wait for nightfall. Eventually, he gave in and they left for Quaxo's house just before sundown. She constantly wanted to run but Munkustrap always held her back. He managed to get her over the fence. All the windows were closed (The family had gone out), so she went in trough the chimney. She expected Quaxo to be at his spot by the window, and so he was. Almost as black as he was, because of the ashes, she jumped on the pillows. Quaxo was fast asleep. His face was covered with sweat. She gently laid her paw on his forehead: He was very warm: A fever. Softly, she started to sing a sad song

**Our farewell **(All rights reserved by Within Temptation)

In my hands

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Fell the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think, that you are

Never thought this day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you're not at my side

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this out farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think, that you are

So suddenly your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

'Cause my child, this is not our farewell.

This is not out farewell.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He took her hand from his head. 'You've come.' He whispered. His voice was hoarse 'I knew you would.' He laid his head in her lap. 'Where have you been all that time?' He asked, looking at the bandages at her waist.

'That doesn't matter.' She said quickly. Quaxo listen, it _not _your fault. I would've done it anyway' He cried in her lap. 'Alonzo said he saw you once, but you ran away.'

'I didn't know what he might do. Munkustrap warned me what other cats might do nowI was out of the tribe.'

He looked at her face. Her eyes were still as green as they had always been, but the memories in the water were much closer to the surface now. More present than they had been before. She knew why he was looking. 'I know, it seems to be my fate to suffer.'

'Pain. That's your name, isn't it? The name that no one ever will guess.'

'_You_ guessed, but yes, it's my name. She sighed 'So, how have you been while I was away?'

'Lonely.'

'I'm not going to leave you again, Quaxo.'

'But the tribe…' He looked outside. Munkustrap was sitting on the fence, smiling. He nodded which said: 'She can stay' and then left. Quaxo was so happy he was afraid that his heart would burst out of his chest. They were together again. They licked and cuddled. It as just like the old days. They talked about her time on the street. Looking back on it, it all seemed terribly funny. He joked about her ears which were now both torn. She said, on the other hand, that they were now both skinny.

'Let's do something about that.' He said cheerfully. He jumped up and almost fell of the windowsill but she managed to pull him back. 'Careful, you haven't fully healed yet. She said, pushing him back into the pillows. 'I'll get us something.' Luckily, the kids had left a piece of cheese on the dresser. They had eaten it in no-time. They were both hungry since she hadn't been able to eat as much as she wanted, and he hadn't been hungry while he was ill. They were still hungry so with Mistoffelees' magic they managed to open the fridge. There was a large rooster the family had intended to roast the following evening. But the cats ate it all. Then, they lay down again and fondled each other. It didn't come to mating however, it was too soon. It was like they had to start all over again. But time's a great healer.

**Chapter 12 Reunion**

Winter fell. Every night the ground froze. Snow covered the rooftops. Christmas was approaching fast. Emerald finally was out of her bandages. And Quaxo was as cheerful as always. He would often go out and play with Alonzo and Pouncival in the snow. Emerald sometimes would go with them, but often she would stay at home to rethink her life. Quaxo was happy and so was she, but she often saw Quaxo watch when she talked to Munkustrap. She realised that he still thought that she loved Munkustrap too. He felt that she didn't really belong to him, that a part of her belonged to Munkustrap. She tried to find a way to let Quaxo know that he was the only one for her. That was difficult since she _did_ love them both. The only difference was that Quaxo was her lover and mate, and Munkustrap was more of a best friend and a father figure to her, you could discuss problems with and find protection. And yet she could find that with Quaxo too. It would be difficult to explain to Quaxo that she loved him more.

But of course! Quaxo was the only one that knew her secret name! Munkustrap didn't. Still, it was weird that she was the only mate Quaxo had ever wanted. Cats mostly don't have one mate they stay with all their life. But that didn't really matter since she, as a human, had never learned different. Quaxo came in and joined her at the windowsill. He was covered with snow and very cold. She started to sweep him dry. She decided to go straight to the point. 'You think I'm still in love Munkustrap, don't you?

'Aren't you?'

'Not anymore. At least, not in the way you think. He's more like a father to me.'

'How do I tell?'

'_You _know my name, he doesn't.

'He doesn't?'

'He doesn't. You're the only one besides of me that knows my name.'

'Really?'

'Have I ever lied to you?'

He had to admit she hadn't. It turned out that something of her still was private between the two of them. Finally the last barrier between them was gone. And full of passion they made love. It was like it had never been before. The time they had been separated had only made their love stronger. He had not only missed her love, but also her body. It had always been special but this time, she had a very special scent about her. He sat down on top of her and touched and stroked her heart-felt. Fervently he rode her. The longer it lasted, the greater became his lust. His loins were like a battering ram which had to break trough the gates of her citadel. He hammered on the door which finally opened. Five more doors followed and with each door his excitement grew. When he thought it couldn't get better, a final door blocked his way. It was stronger than the others but what was behind it, was ultimate delight. He was intoxicated with sheer delight and pleasure. He _had_ to break trough that final gate. He pushed harder. His battering ram constantly scraped against her citadel walls and she reached an orgasm, but because he didn't , it lasted and lasted. It tired her but it was such a wonderful feeling she had never had before. Finally, he breached trough the last door and entered a room with ultimate joy. Finally, he reached a climax and had his semen was pushed deep in her. He lay on top of her, panting. He was exhausted, but what surprised both of them, was that he had had his first seminal emission. Moreover, that it happened just as they were making love. They realised that they were both mature now. They wondered if this time mating would result in kittens. They didn't worry about 'till her belly started to become round and heavy. They realised that they in fact _were _going to have kittens. They never thought about having kittens. They were both young and didn't feel the need for it. One day perhaps, but not already. And then there was the family, what would they think about it? Were more cats welcome? Quaxo and Emerald didn't want to have a house full of kittens but ultimately, it was the family's decision.

**Chapter 13 Christmas**

Emerald set aside those thoughts when Christmas eve approached. Besides, she wasn't that big yet so her pregnancy wasn't a problem yet. Dad came in with a large Christmas tree. The children came downstairs with a large box in which the Christmas decorations were stored. Emerald was very curious about the tree, she had never celebrated Christmas before. Her parents didn't have the money and certainly wouldn't spend it on presents for her. This was the first time she saw a tree in her house which was being decorated with lights, bells, candy, and shiny garlands. While the children decorated the tree, Emerald crept between the boxes and cast looks in them. All those shiny things fascinated her. The girl picked up one of the garlands that were lying around, emerald saw it been dragged across the floor and went after it. She grabbed it with her claws and rolled across the floor with it. It wrapped around her and soon she was completely tied up in it. Quaxo went to her and pulled one end to get it off her. Suddenly a flash blinded them for a moment. Mum had taken a picture of the two of them struggling. 'Look mum. They look so cute, don't they?' They all gathered around the digital camera to look at the picture. They liked it so much, they made their annual Christmas card out of it and sent it to all their relatives. Emerald was freed, and the family finished decorating. On Christmas Eve, Quaxo was given a tie around his neck and Emerald was given a big red one on the back of her neck. She hated it but left it there because the children liked it so much. The dinner existed of turkey of course. The cats sat under the table beside the children who, occasionally, dropped something by 'accident'. After the meal, the fireplace was lit, and the family gathered on the couch to read some Christmas tales. The cats lay down on the carpet next to the fire. They liked the warmth of the fire and each other. The cleaned themselves and cuddled a bit. The children pulled them on their laps. Emerald had never been a cat that would jump in your lap all the time and sleep there and nor was Quaxo, but this was rather cosy and as the girl started stroking her, she began to purr. When the girl stood up, she awoke. She had dozed off. She was carried to their blankets and put down. The kids always forgot that cats don't sleep at night, but she stayed there for show. The fire was extinguished, and the lights put out. Only the Christmas tree stayed lit. Mum got the kids to bed while dad put the gifts under the tree. Emerald watched.

'I hope they've got better presents than last year.' Quaxo said.

'Why's that?'

'Last time, the boy got something he didn't ask for; Hell broke loose.'

'You're kidding.'

He shook his head. 'Better stay away from that tree 'till tomorrow morning. C'mon do you want to stay here all night, or what?'

They went outside through the hatch the family had built into the door: they had gone crazy of the cats that always came in though the window or even the chimney. Each time that happened, the floor would be covered with ashes and muddy footprints.

Outside, everything was covered with at least halve a meter of snow and every house was decorated with lights. In one of the gardens, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were climbing on a big snowman, a few kids had made that day. Pouncival had managed to climb all the way to the top and was now trying to get the bonnet of the snowman's' head. Tumblebrutus was digging at the base of the snowman to make it wobble and Pouncival would fall of. Quaxo started to climb the snowman but kept slipping back. Pouncival tried to help him by pulling his arms, but the head of the snowman wasn't strong enough to withstand such a force and it broke off. It fell over with Quaxo and Pouncival still clinging onto it. When the head hit the ground, they were buried in a pile of snow. Emerald and Tumblebrutus laughed and went to the pile. They tickled the feet that were sticking out of it. The feet wiggled and suddenly two heads stuck out of the pile. They freed them but Quaxo and Pouncival wanted revenge for the tickling and in the mounds of snow, they started a romp. They were soon covered in snow and very cold. Then, snowflakes started to come down. It soon turned into a blizzard and they all parted and quickly went home. It was difficult to find their way through the storm but eventually they reached their house. They had to stay there for a couple of days, because the blizzards held on. By the time it stopped, it was New-year's eve. The humans were relieved, for they could still shoot their fireworks into the air. At twelve o'clock, Quaxo hid in the basement. Emerald stayed by the window, she wanted to see the fireworks as she had always done as a young girl. However, with the first bang, she frightened and rushed to the basement as well. She hadn't counted for the sensitive ears she had now. Cats could not only hear much higher and lower tones, but also they heard normal sounds much louder.

'I told you to come with me.' Quaxo said grinning. 'I knew you would forget.'

'Oh, thanks for telling me now.' She responded sarcastically. She pushed him of the box he was sitting on. Upstairs, the children were sent to bed. By the sounds coming from there, it was obvious that they were objecting. This was going to be a long holiday.

**Chapter 14 Birth**

They once in a while went to the junkyard to play with others they didn't see as often as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Now that Emerald was getting heavy because of her pregnancy, she didn't participate in the games anymore. All the other cats were surprised to see her like this. It wasn't natural for a cat to be pregnant in the middle of winter, but they congratulated her anyway. The adult females were proud of her and the younger ones showed great interest, for this would happen to them too in the future. Quaxo was welcomed by the other males into his adulthood, but although he and Emerald were sexually mature, they still weren't grown-up and they never would. They had grown older in age, but they still looked like adolescents. It was as if time almost didn't have any effect on them. Some of the cats thought that Mistoffelees' magic had something to do with it they were both drained with his magic. Their behaviour hadn't changed at all for they were still the playful kittens they had been when she first joined the tribe. The pregnancy of a cat was nine weeks. That didn't stop them from mating in that period. Exactly in the ninth week she gave birth to five kittens. They all had Quaxo's coat pattern, but if there was white, it was the silvery white of Emerald. The three girls had her green eyes. One of them, had one green, and one black eye. The family let her keep the kittens for six weeks, after that they gave them away to relatives. Emerald didn't really mind. Kittens were fun in a way, yes, but tiring. Now that they could look after themselves, there was no need for them to stay. Emerald had missed the peace and quiet. In those six weeks Quaxo promised himself to never mate with Emerald again when she was in heat. The kittens required a lot of her attention so that she barely had time for him. He felt a bit ignored. When they had gone, they finally had time for each other again.

Winter turned into spring, and spring turned into summer. Their relationship had never been better. At warm summer nights, they would sit on the roof and look at the stars and the Jellicle moon.

**Chapter 15 CATS**

Act one

On such a night, they had looked at the sundown and the moon was slowly rising. She was full and gave a lot of light. They both felt this was an ideal night for the Jellicle Ball, it _had_ to be this night. They went to the junkyard and they saw that they were right. A few cats had arrived already. More appeared on by one. Munkustrap started to sing to tell which cats were welcome because only jellicles were. But how do you recognise a jellicle cat?

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

Munkustrap: Are you blind when you're born?

Demeter: Can you see in the dark?

Skimble: Can you look at a king?

Asparagus: Would you sit on his throne?

Tugger: Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?

Alonzo: Are you cock of the walk?

Emerald (Elaine Paige in video): When you're walking alone?

ALL:

Because jellicles are and jellicles do

Jellicles do and jellicles would

Jellicle would and jellicles can

Jellicles can and jellicles do

Jellylorum: When you fall on your head, do you land on you feet?

Coricopat: Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?

Jemima: Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?

: Do you know how to go to the Heavysidelayer?

ALL:

Because jellicles can and jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Tantomile: Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?

Jennyanydots, Victoria: Familiar with candle?

Electra: With book and with bell?

Bombalurina: Were you Whittington's friend

Quaxo: The Pied Pipers' assistant?

Tumblebrutus: Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?

Mungojerrie: Are you mean like a minx?

Rumpleteazer: Are you lean like a lynx?

Etcetera: Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?

Cassandra: Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?

ALL:

If you were, and you are, you're a jellicle cat.

Jellicle songs for jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for jellicle cats

We can dive trough the air, like a flying trapeze

We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire

We can run up a wall, we can swing trough the trees

We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle cats

FEMALES:

Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?

Duets by Rossini,

MALES:

And waltzes by Strauss?

And can you as cats do begin with a 'C'?

ALL:

That always triumphantly brings down the house?

Jellicle cats are queens of the night

Singing at astronomical heights

Handling pieces from The Messiah

Hallelujah, angelical choir… Boom!

( A shoo is thrown out of a window. 'We don't have anything to do with that' The cats thought. And they started all over again.)

Jellicle cats are queens of the night

Singing at astronomical heights

Handling pieces from The Messiah

Hallelujah, angelical choir.

The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity

Round the cathedral rang 'vivat'

Life to the everlasting cat.

Feline, fearless, faithful and true

To others who do what-

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicle Cats sing Jellicle Chants

Jellicles old and Jellicles new

Jellicle Song and Jellicle dance

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Practical cats, dramatical cats

Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats

Oritorical cats, Delphic-oracle cats

Sceptical cats, Dispeptical cats

Romantical cats, Pendantical cats

Critical cats, parasitical cats

Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats

Statistical cats and mystical cats

Political cats, hypocritical cats

Clerical cats, hysterical cats

Cynical cats, rabbinical cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

(music stops abruptly.)

Asparagus: There's a man over there with a look of surprise. As much as to say now how about that?

Munkustrap: Do I actually see with my own very eyes  
A man who's not heard of a Jellicle Cat?  
What's a Jellicle Cat?

ALL:

What's a Jellicle Cat?

What's a Jellicle Cat?

The naming of cats

ALL(whispering):

The naming of cats is a difficult matter

It isn't just one of your holiday games

You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter

When I tell you a cat must have three different names

First of all, there's the name that the family use daily

Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James

Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey

All of them sensible, every day names

There are fancier names, if you think they sound sweeter

Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames

But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular A name that's peculiar and more dignified Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular? Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?

Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum

Such Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat

Such as Bombalurina, or else, Jellylorum

Names that never belong to more than one cat

But above and beyond there is still one name left over

And that is the name you never will guess

The name that no human research can discover

But the cat himself knows and will never confess

When you notice a cat in profound meditation

The reason, I tell you, is always the same

His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation

Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name

His ineffable, effable, effanineffable

Deep and inscrutable, singular,

Name, name, name, name, name, name, name

The white cat Victoria performed a dance in which she discovered her own body. She was close to adult now, and naturally, her body had changed since her childhood.(White cats' dance. Look video)

After that, Emerald and Quaxo invited the cats who hadn't arrived yet to come to the ball:

**Inventation to the jellicle ball**

Quaxo: Jellicle Cats come out tonight

Jellicle Cats come one, come all

The Jellicle moon is shining bright

Jellicle come to the Jellicle Ball

Emerald, QuaxoJellicle Cats come out tonight

Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball

MunkustrapJellicles cats, meet once a year

At the jellicle ball where we all rejoice

And the jellicle leader will soon appear

And make what is known as the jellicle choice

When Old Deuteronomy just before dawn

Trough a silence you feel you could cut with a knife

Announces the cat who can now be reborn

And come back to a different Jellicle Life

For waiting up there is the Heavisidelayer

Full of wonders one jellicle only will see

And jellicles ask, because jellicles dare

Who will it be?

ALL:

Who will it be?

From this point onward, some cats tell their story in song and dance, hoping to be chosen as the special cat to come back to a different jellicle life. Munkustrap suggests the first cat that deserves to go to the Heavysidelayer.

**The Old Gumbie cat**

Munkustrap: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind

Her name is Jennyanydots

Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots

All day she sits beneath the stair or on the steps or on the mat

She sits and sits and sits and sits

And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat

That's what makes a Gumbie cat

Bombalurina, Demeter,

Jellylorum:But…

When the days hustle and bustle is done

Then the gumbie cats' work is but hardly begun

When all the family's in bed and asleep

She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep

She's deeply concerned with the ways of the mice

Jennyanydots:Their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice

Bombalurina, Demeter,

Jellylorum:So when she has got them lined up on the matting

She teaches them:

Jennyanydots:Music, crocheting and tatting

Munkustrap:I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots

The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots

She sits upon the window-sill or anything that's smooth and flat

She sits and sits and sits and sits

And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat

That's what makes a Gumbie Cat

Bombularina, Jellylorum,

Demeter: But…

When the days hustle and bustle is done

Then the gumbie cats' work is but hardly begun

She thinks that the cockroaches

Jennyanydots:Just need employment…

Bombalurina, Jellylorum,

Demeter:To prevent them from…

JennyanydotsIdle and wanton destroyment

Demeter, Bombalurina,

Jellylorum: So she's formed of that lot of disorderly louts

A troop of well-disciplined helpful boy scouts

Jennyanydots:With a purpose in life and a good deed to do

Bombalurina, Demeter,

Jellylorum:And she's even created a beetles tattoo!

(Rule Britannia)

ALL:

For she's a jolly good fellow!

Jennyanydots: Thank you my dears!

Then, the Rum Tum Tugger appeared. Emerald didn't really like his behaviour although most females were crazy about him. She sat down on the big tire and watched Tugger's dance.

**The Rum Tum Tugger**

Tugger: Miaow.

Miaow

ALL:

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

Tugger: If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse

If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat

If you put me in a flat, I would rather have a house

I you set me on a mouse, then I only want a rat

If you set me on rat, then I'd rather chase a mouse

ALL:

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

Tugger: And there's isn't any need for me to shout it

ALL:

For he will do as he do do

Tugger: And there's no doing anything about it

Quaxo: The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore

Tugger: When you let me in, then I want to go out

I'm always on the wrong side of every door

And as soon as I get home, then I like to get about

I like to lie in a bureau drawer

But I make such a fuss if I can't get out

ALL:

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

Tugger: And there isn't any use for you to doubt it

ALL:

For he will do as he do do

Tugger: And there's no doing anything about it

Bombalurina:The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast

Tugger: My disobliging ways are a matter of habit

Now if you offer me fish, then I always want a feast

And if there isn't any fish, then I won't eat a rabbit

If you offer me cream, then I sniff and sneer

For I only like what I find for myself…no

So you catch me in it right up to my ears

And put it away on larder shelf

ALL:

The Rum Tugger is artful; and knowing

The Rum Tum Tugger

Tugger: Doesn't care for a cuddle

So I'll leap on your lap in the middle of your sewing

Cos there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle

ALL:

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curios cat.

Tugger:And there isn't any need for me to spout it.

ALL:

For he will do as he do do

Tugger:And there's no doing about…

About…

About…

About it!

In the dance that followed, Rum Tum Tugger tried to impress the females that weren't dancing around him. He angered Demeter, and he really pissed Emerald off. They didn't like a macho-type of cat. Tugger suddenly stopped dancing and pointed to a corner. Grizzabella. Munkustrap wanted the cats not to come close to her. Demeter shoed great pity with her, but didn't dare to touch her. The younger ones were interested, but the adults wouldn't let them go near. Emerald found this behaviour very strange and decided to tell the others about Grizzabella's life on the street as she had seen it.

**Grizzabella the Glamour cat**

Grizzabella: Remark the cat who hesitates towards you

In the light of the dawn which opens on her like a grin

You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand

And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin

Emerald

(Demeter in video): She haunted many on low resort

Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court

She flitted about the no-man's land

From The Rising Sun to The Friend at Hand

And the postman sighed as he scratched his head

You'd really have thought, she'd ought to be dead

And who would ever suppose that that

Was Grizzabella the Glamour Cat?

Bombalurina: Grizzabella the Glamour Cat

Bombalurina, EmeraldGrizzabella the Glamour Cat

ALL:

And who would ever supposed that that

Was Grizzabella the Glamour Cat?

The jellicles made her leave. Quaxo felt somebody and was the first to greet Bustopher Jones. He introduced him to Emerald, and Jennyanydots told the others about him. Quaxo stood next to Bustopher and tried to look like the good cat that Bustopher was. Emerald suspected that they were probably relatives of some sort.

**Bustopher Jones**

Jennyanydots:Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones

Bombalurina: In fact, he's remarkably fat

Jellylorum: He doesn't haunt pubs

Jennyanydots: He has eight or nine clubs

Jennyanydots,

Bombalurina,

Jellylorum: For he's the St. James Street Cat

Jennyanydots: He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street

In his coat of fastidious black

Bombalurina: No common place mousers have such well-cut trousers

Jellylorum: Or such an impeccable back

Jennyanydots: In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is

The name of this Brummell of cats

Jennyanydots,

Bombalurina,

Jellylorum: And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to

By Bustopher Jones in white spats

MALES: In the whole of St. James the smartest of names is

The name of this Brummell of cats

And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to

By Bustopher Jones in white spats

Bustopher: My visits are occasional to the Senior Educational

And it is against the rules

For anyone cat to belong both to that

And the Joint Superior Schools

For a similar reason, when game is in season

I'm found not at Fox's, but Blimp's

I am frequently seen at the gay Stage and Screen

Which is famous for winkles and shrimps

In the season of Venison, I give my ben'son

To the Pothunters' succulent bones

And just before noon's', not a moment to soon

To drop in for a drink at the Drones

When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry

At the Siamese or at the Glutton

If I look full of gloom

Then I've lunched at the Tomb

On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton

ALL:

In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is

The name of this Brummell of cats

And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to

By Bustopher Jones in white

Bustopher Jones in white

Bustopher Jones in white spats

Jennyanydots: So much in this way passes Bustopher's day

At one club or another he's found

It can be no surprise that under our eyes

He has grown unmistakably round

He's a twenty-five pounder

Bustopher: Or I am a bounder

Jennyanydots: And he's putting on weight every day

Bustopher: But I'm so well-preserved because I've observed

All my life a routine, and I'd say

I am still in me prime, I shall last out me time

Jennyanydots: That's the word from the stoutest of cats

ALL:

It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall

While Bustopher Jones wears white

Bustopher Jones wears white

Bustopher Jones wears white spats!

Bustopher: Toodlepip!

Emerald thought this was a kind of weir cat dressed in his black coat and white spats o his feet. Suddenly, a thunder crash and police cars drove past. Bustopher freaked out and took off. Emerald's eyes fell on a poster. It said: "Macavity, Wanted for everything". 'Macavity' she whispered but for everyone to hear. What she felt was enough familiar to be Macavity but something seemed a little off. Could it be that she hadn't killed Macavity at all? Was he still alive? The others didn't believe what she was saying. After all, she had been punished for killing him, and she had admitted she did. But nevertheless they were alarmed and they all scurried away. Munkustrap was the last to leave. Emerald hid somewhere up high when she heard giggles. Two similar looking cats appeared.

**Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer**

Mungojerrie: Mungojerrie

Rumpleteazer: And Rumpleteazer

Mungojerrie,

RumpleteazerWe're a notorious couple of cats

Rumpleteazer:As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians

Tight-rope walkers and acrobats

Mungojerrie: We have an extensive reputation

We make our home in Victoria Grove

It is merely our center of operation

Mungojerrie,

Rumpleteazer: For we are incurably given to rove

When the family assembles for Sunday dinner

Their minds made up that they won't get thinner

Mungojerrie: On Argentine joint

Rumpleteazer: Potatoes and greens

Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes

Mungojerrie: And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow

"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow

The joint has gone from the oven like that!"

Mungojerrie,

Rumpleteazer: Then the family will say, "It's that horrible cat!

Mungojerrie: Was it Mungojerrie?

Rumpleteazer: Or Rumpleteazer?"

Rumpleteazer,

Mungojerrie: And most of the time they leave it at that

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way

Of working together

And some of the time you would say it was luck

And some of the time you would say it was weather

We go through the house like a hurricane

And no sober person could take his oath

Mungojerrie: Was it Mungojerrie?

Rumpleteazer: Or Rumpleteazer?

Mungojerrie,

Rumpleteazer: Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?

And when you hear a dining room smash

Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash

Or down from the library came a loud ping

From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming

Then the family will say: "Now which was which cat?"

Mungojerrie: It was Mungojerrie

Rumpleteazer: _And _Rumpleteazer

Mungojerrie,

Rumpleteazer: And there's nothing at all to be done about that!

ALL:

And there's nothing at all to be one about that

Eventually the two were chased off, but Emerald saw them hid somewhere. She turned around when she felt someone familiar. She nudged Quaxo. But there was no need for that because he had noticed it too.

**Old Deuteronomy**

Quaxo: Old Deuteronomy?

(Knowing Emerald's intuition is just as good, Munkustrap looks at her asking if she thinks the same)

Emerald(Coricopat and

Tantomile in video): I believe it is Old Deuteronomy

ALL:

Well of all things can it be really?

Yes. No. Oh. Hi. Oh my eye!

My mind may be wandering but I confess

I believe it is Old Deuteronomy

Munkustrap: Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time

He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession

He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme

A long while before Queen Victoria's accession

Rum Tum Tugger: Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives

And more- I'm tempted to say ninety-nine

And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives

And the village is proud of him in his decline

Munkustrap: At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy

When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall

The oldest inhabitant croaks

Munkustrap, Tugger: Well of all things can it be really?

Yes. No. Oh. Hi. Oh my eye!

My mind may be wandering but I confess

I believe it is Old Deuteronomy

ALL:

Well of all things can it be really?

Yes, No, Oh, Hi, Oh my eye!

My mind may be wandering but I confess

I believe it is Old Deuteronomy

Well of all things can it be really?

Yes. No. Oh. Hi. Oh my eye!

My mind may be wandering but I confess

I believe it is Old Deuteronomy

Well of all things can it be really?

Yes. No. Oh. Hi. Oh my eye!

Old Deuteronomy: My legs may be tottery

I must go slow

And be careful of Old Deuteronomy

Munkustrap: Jellicle Cats meet once a year

On the night we make the Jellicle Choice

And now that the jellicle leader is here

Jellicle Cats can all rejoice

He had made up a story the cats could play out for Old Deuteronomy. He had it all carefully prepared, but unfortunately the others didn't do everything right and that annoyed him terribly. He had a hard time directing the whole thing

**The awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles**

Munkustrap: Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles

Together with some account of the participation

Of the Pugs and that Poms

And the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat

The Pekes and the Pollicles everyone knows

Are proud and implacable passionate foes

It is always the same wherever one goes

And the Pugs and the Poms, although some people say

That they do not like fighting, yet once in a way

They now and again join into the fray, and they

(opposite groups(males, females) bark in turns)

ALL:

Bark, bark, bark, bark

Bark, bark, bark, bark

Munkustrap: Until you could here them all over the park

Now on the occasion of which I shall speak

Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week

And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke

The big police dog was away from his beat-

I don't know the reason, but most people think

He slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink

And no one at all, was about on the street

When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet

They did not advance or exactly retreat

But they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet

And started to

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Mungojerrie: Bark

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Mungojerrie: Bark, bark

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Mungojerrie: Bark?

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Munkustrap: Until you could hear them all over the park

And they

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Mungojerrie: Bark

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Mungojerrie: Bark, bark

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Mungojerrie: Bark

Rumpleteazer: Bark

Munkustrap: Until you could hear them all over the park

Now the Peke, although people may say what they please,

Is no British dog but a heathen Chinese

And so all the Pekes when they heard the uproar,

Some came to the window, some came to the door;

There were surely a dozen, more likely a score

And together they started to grumble and wheeze

In their huffery-snuffery heathen Chinese

But a terrible din is what Pollicles like,

For four Pollicle dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke

MALES:

There are dogs out of every nation

The Irish, the Welsh and the Dane,

The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian,

And even from China and Spain,

The poodle, the Pom, the Alsatian

And the Mastiff who walks on a chain.

Munkustrap: And to those that are frisky and frolicle

Let my meaning be perfectly plain:

MALES:

That my name is Little Tom Pollicle

And you'd better not do it again

Munkustrap: And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers an biters

And every dog-jack of them are notable fighters;

And so they stepped out with their pipers in order

Playin' 'When the blue bonnets come over the border'

(When the blue bonnets come over the border)

Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof

But some from the balcony, some from the roof

Joined into the din with a-

ALL:

Bark, bark, bark, bark

Bark, bark, bark, bark

Munkustrap: Until you could hear them all over the park

FEMALES:

Huffery-Snuffery, Huffery-Snuffery

Huffery-Snuffery, Huffery-Snuff

Munkustrap: Until you could hear them all over the park

(Barking and howling)

Munkustrap: Now! When these bold heroes together assembled,

The traffic all stopped and the underground trembled

And some of the neighbours were so much afraid

That they started to ring up the fire brigade

When suddenly up from a small basement flat,

Why who should stalk out but:

ALL:

The Great Rumpus Cat!

Munkustrap: His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing

He gave a great yawn and his jaws were amazing

And when he looked out trough the bars of the area

You never saw anything fiercer, or hairier

And what with the glare of his eyes and his yawning

The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning

He looked at the sky and he gave a great leap-

And they every last one of them scattered like sheep

And when the police dog returned to his beat

There wasn't a single one left on the street

("When The Blue Bonnets Come Over The Border" at the wrong moment)

ALL:

All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!

Old Deuteronomy: Jellicle cats and dogs all must

Pollicle dogs and cats all must

Like undertakers come to dust!

Just as Old Deuteronomy spoke these words, thunder rolls again. 'Macavity' Emerald now said more convinced. She thought she briefly saw a glimpse of him but then it was gone. The cats scattered again in fear. Only Munkustrap and Deuteronomy stayed on the open space. Deuteronomy started shaking. He looked behind him, and Quaxo appeared. He quickly crouched in a sewer pipe. Munkustrap moved in front of Deuteronomy in case he needed protection. Emerald appeared again. Munkustrap could see the fear in her eyes. She sat down in front of him. Did she want to protect him? He touched her briefly: she was shaking. She was absolutely petrified but wouldn't give in to it by staying. After a while, she relaxed. Apparently she couldn't feel Macavity anymore. He must have left. Deuteronomy started to call the other cats back. And they all sang what jellicles do and how they look like.

**The Jellicle Ball**

Old Deuteronomy: Jellicle Cats come out tonight

Jellicle Cats come one, come all

Jemima, Victoria,

Munkustrap, Old D,

Emerald: The Jellicle Moon is shining bright

Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball

Alonzo: Jellicle Cats are black and white

Jellicle Cats are rather small

Jellicle Cats are merry…

Pouncival: And bright

Victoria, Jemima:And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul

Skimble: Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces

Tumblebrutus: Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes

Quaxo: We like to practice our airs and graces

ALL:

And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise

Munkustrap, Plato,

Admetus: Jellicle Cats develop slowly

Tumblebrutus:Jellicle Cats are not too big

Asparagus: Jellicle Cats are roly poly

Quaxo, Skimble: We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig

Demeter: Until the Jellicle Moon appears

Bombalurina: We make our toilette and take our repose

Jennyanydots: Jellicles wash behind their ears

Jellylorum: Jellicles dry between their toes

Coricopat, Tantomile: Jellicle Cats are white and black

Mungojerrie,

Rumpleteazer: Jellicle Cats are of moderate size

Skimble, Pouncival,

Tumblebrutus: Jellicles jump like a jumping jack

Cassandra: Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes

ALL:

We're quiet enough in the morning hours

We're quiet enough in the afternoon

Quaxo, Munkustrap: Reserving our terpsichorean powers

ALL:

To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon

Alonzo: Jellicle Cast are black

Etcetera, Victoria,

Rumpleteazer: And white

Skimble, Tumble,

Quaxo:Jellicle Cats, as we said, are small

Munkus, Plato,

Admetus: If it happens to be a stormy night

Skimble, Tumble,

Quaxo:We practice a caper or two in the hall

ALL:

If it happens the sun is shining bright

TuggerYou would say we had nothing to do at all

ALL:

We are resting and saving ourselves to be right

For the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball

Jellicle Cats come out tonight

Jellicle Cats come one, come all

The Jellicle Moon is shining bright

Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball

Jellicle cats come out tonight

Jellicle cats come one, come all

The Jellicle Moon is shining bright

Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball

A long dance followed. During a short break males began to flirt and soon most of them had found a partner. It was the time for the females to be in heat and most of them smelled very good. Emerald had a very special odour about her. Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Pouncival, Asparagus, Admetus; They all wanted her. This young female already had proven that she could produce strong offspring. She was now almost overrun with strokes and hugs. Quaxo let them because he kept his promise to not make love to her when she was in heat. But her knew that if one of them mated with her, they would again have a house full of kittens, but at least he wouldn't be responsible for their care. Munkustrap appeared and Emerald accepted him. The males immediately gave her up. They knew that this time, Munkustrap was the lucky one. They males went to look for other partners. Quaxo found Electra, who wasn't fertile yet, but ready to learn what love was. Victoria mated with Plato, Admetus with Bombalurina, Alonzo chose Cassandra, etc. The younger cats imitated the adults for they had to do this also one day. Emerald had chosen Munkustrap not just chosen her because he wanted it, but also because she felt she had to thank him for everything he had done for her. All the times he had been there for her and supporting her without ever asking something in return, she just felt she had to do something back. Firstly by mating. She knew he loved the way only _they _could mate. And secondly, giving him the strong offspring he wanted. They mated. When they were ready, they all rested. Emerald suddenly got up. Munkustrap looked at her asking. Who did she feel coming now? Quaxo got up too. He was the first to point at Grizzabella who was walking over the piles of trash. They all woke up now and continued their ball. Grizzabella fled. After the ball however, she appeared again. Munkustrap stood in front of her to not let her pass. Deuteronomy told him to let her pass if she wanted. Munkustrap looked at her briefly then turned around and left. The cats scattered although some of the cats reminded her of the things she had said before about herself

Jellylorum: You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand

Jemima: And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin

The younger cats were pulled away from her and she was left alone in the open space. She danced a bit, trying to persuade the cats to come back. When that didn't work, she started to sing. It was the song Emerald had heard her sing on the street:

**Memory**

Grizzabella: Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan

Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning

Someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters

And soon it will be morning

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again.

Emerald wanted to go to Grizzabella and comfort her, for clearly she regretted many things she had done in her life. But Quaxo, who was sitting just behind her with a few others, pulled her back. 'Why?' Emerald whispered. 'I've been exactly trough the same she's been through. Why have I been accepted again and she still isn't?'

'Because you _are not_ the same.' Alonzo answered. 'She left the tribe a long time ago, thinking she was better than us. And now she has nothing anymore, _then _she knows where to find us. Now she thinks she'll be welcomed as if nothing's ever happened!'

'That's got nothing to do with me. What is going to stop me from greeting a cat I haven't met before?'

'Deuteronomy does.' Quaxo said. 'He has forbidden us to come near her.'

'That's one way to interpret it. You could say that he doesn't want you all to upset her.'

She kept silently objecting the whole time Grizzabella was singing. If she tried to sing along, they would keep her mouth shut. They only let her go when Grizzabella had left. She was furious at all of them.

The cats returned and lay down to rest from all the dancing they had done. Jellylorum brought in an old cat. Everybody paid their respects to him. Old Deuteronomy sang something about happiness. Obviously, he pitied Grizzabella too. Emerald felt she had to learn the others about the value that happiness had:

**Chapter 16 CATS**

Act Two

**The moments of happiness**

Old Deuteronomy: The moments of happiness

We had the experience but mist the meaning

And approach to the meaning restores the experience

In a different form

Beyond any meaning we can assign to happiness

The past experience revived in the meaning

Is not the experience of one life only

But of many generations

Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable

Emerald

(Jemima in video): Moonlight

Turn your face to the moonlight

Let your memory lead you

Open up, enter in

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is

Then a new life will begin

ALL:

Moonlight

Turn your face to the moonlight

Let your memory lead you

Open up, enter in

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is

Then a new life will begin

Emerald was glad to hear all the cats singing what she had sung. At least she now knew that the others understood what she was talking about. The old cat that just had arrived, used to play in the theatres. Jellylorum introduced him to the other cats:

**Gus, the theatre cat**

Jellylorum: Gus is the cat at the theatre door

His name as I ought to have told you before

I really Asparagus, but that's such a fuss to pronounce

That we usually call him just Gus

His coat's very shabby, he's thin as a rake

And he suffers from palsy that makes his paws shake

Yet he was in hid youth quite the smartest of cats

But no longer a terror to mice or to rats

For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime

Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time

And whenever he joins his friends at their club

Which takes place at the back of the neighbouring pub

He loves to regale them, if someone else pays

With anecdotes drawn from his palmist days

For he once was a star of the highest degree

He had acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree

And he liked to relate his success on the halls

Where the gallery once gave him seven cat calls

But his grandest creation as he loves to tell

Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell

Gus: I have played in my time every possible part

And I used to know seventy speeches by heart

I'd extemporize backchat, I knew how to gag

And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag

I knew how to act with my back and my tail

With an hour of rehearsal, I never could fail

I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts

Whether I took the lead, or in character parts

I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell

When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell

In the pantomime season I never fell flat

And I once understudied Dick Whittington's Cat

But my grandest creation, as history will tell

Was Firefrorefiddle, The fiend of the Fell

Jellylorum: Then if someone will give him a toothful of gin

He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne

At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat

When some actor suggested the need for a cat

Gus: And I'd say that these kittens, they do not get trained

As we did in the days that Victoria reigned

They never get drilled in a regular troupe

And they think they are smart just to jump trough a hoop

Jellylorum: And he says as he scratches himself with his claws

Gus: Well, the theatre is certainly not what it was

These modern productions are all very well

But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell

That moment of mystery when I made history

As Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell…

(Music fades away. Hear the ghostly wind)

Gus: These modern productions are all very well

But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell

That moment of mystery when I made…

He couldn't go on. It was just to emotional for him. He yearned for his old days in which he could act on stage but he knew it could never be like that again. He left shortly after. Emerald looked at Gus until he was out of sight. She sighed and let her eyes go over the piles of trash. She looked a second time when she saw a familiar cat lying there. She recognized him immediately although it was years back she had seen him for the last time. She called out:

**Skimbleshanks, the railway cat**

Emerald(Old D and Jemima in video): Skimbleshanks the railway cat

ALL:

The cat of the railway train

There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine

When the Night Mail's ready to depart

Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble has he gone to hunt a thimble

We must find him or the train can't start!"

Skimbleshanks: All the guards and all the porters and the stationmaster's daughters

Would be searching high and low

Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble

Then the night mail just can't go"

At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue

And the passengers all frantic to the man

That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear

I'd been busy in the luggage van!

ALL:

Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes

And the signal went "All clear"

Skimbleshanks: They'd be off at last for the northern part of the northern hemisphere!

ALL:

Skimbleshanks, the Railway cat, the cat of the railway train

Skimbleshanks: You could say that by and large it was me who was in charge

Of the Sleeping Car Express

From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards

I'd supervise them all, more or less

ALL:

Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces

Of the travellers in the First and the Third

He establishes control by a regular patrol

And he'd know at once if anything occurred

He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking

And it's certain that he didn't approve

Of hilarity and riot so the folk were very quiet

When Skimble was about and on the move

You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks He's a cat that cannot be ignored So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail When Skimbleshanks was aboard!

Skimbleshanks: It was very pleasant when they found their little den

With their name written up on the door

And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet

And not a speck of dust on the floor

There was every sort of light you could make it dark or bright

And a button you could turn to make a breeze

And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in

And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze

Then the guard would turn politely and would ask you very brightly

"Do you like your morning tea?

ALL:

"Weak or strong?"

Skimbleshanks: But I was just behind and was ready to remind him

For Skimble won't let anything go wrong

ALL:

When they crept into their cosy berths and pulled down the counterpane

MALES:

They ought to reflect it was very nice

To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice

They can leave all that to the railway cat

The cat of the railway train

FEMALES:

Skimbleshanks, the cat of the railway train

MALES( at the same time)

Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat, the cat of the railway train

FEMALES:

Skimbleshanks, the cat of the railway train

MALES( at the same time)

Skimbleshanks the railway cat, the cat of the railway train

Skimbleshanks: In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright

Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea

With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping on the watch

Only stopping here and there to catch a flea

They were vast asleep at Crewe

And so they never knew that I was walking up an d down the station

They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle

Where I met the stationmaster with elation

They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police

If there's anything they ought to know about

ALL:

When they got to Gallowgate they did not have to wait

For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out

And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail

Which says, "I'll see you again"

You'll meet without fail on the midnight mail

The cat of the railway train

The cat of the railway train

A third thunder crash interrupts the celebration. Somebody laughed. Quaxo fled.

'Macavity' Emerald now called. She was sure now. Another thunder crash and again somebody laughed. Macavity appeared. Emerald had been right. He wasn't dead. Had she been punished for nothing? He hypnotized the cats so that they couldn't move. Meanwhile, his henchmen abducted Old Deuteronomy. Emerald appeared to be more resilient to his magic for she shook the spell off and grabbed the tail of one of the henchmen. It was the one with the torn ear. He smacked her in the face and she was thrown back. They disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. The other cats were very angry of course, when they were released from the spell by Emerald (Who just gently touched their faces as if the spell was nothing to her). The males all scattered to look for Old Deuteronomy and so did the older females, leaving all the younger one's behind. Demeter and Bombalurina knew a lot about Macavity and shared it with the other females:

**Macavity**

Demeter: Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw

For he's the master criminal who can defy the law

He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair

For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity

He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity

His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare

And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!

You may seek him in the basement,you may look up in the air

But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there!

Bombalurina: Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin

You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in

His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly domed

His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed

He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake

And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity

For he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity

You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square

But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!

Demeter: He's outwardly respectable

Bombalurina: I know, he cheats at cards

Demeter: And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's

Bombalurina: And when the larder's looted

Demeter:Or the jewel case is rifled

Bombalurina: Or when the milk is missing

Demeter:Or another Peke's been stifled!

Bombularina, Demeter: Or the greenhouse glass is broken

Demeter: And the trellis past repair

Bombalurina, Demeter: There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there!

Demeter, Bombalurina: Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity

There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity

He always has an alibi and one or two to spare

What ever time the deed took place Macavity wasn't there

And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known

Demeter: I might mention Mungojerrie

Emerald: _And _Rumpleteazer!

Bombalurina:I might mention Griddlebone

Bombalurina, Demeter: Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time

Just controls the operations: The Napoleon of Crime!

ALL:

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity

He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity

You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square

But when a crime's discovered then Macavity

Macavity, Macavity, Macavity

When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!

Emerald didn't really like the way they talked about Macavity. Sometimes they sounded like they were praising him. The males returned without having found Old Deuteronomy. Suddenly Macavity returned. His henchmen brought Deuteronomy back and then left again. Most cats were worried and went to look how he was doing but Emerald didn't. She didn't go to him nor was happy that he was back. Something just didn't feel right. She ran around Deuteronomy to keep the other cats away from him. She ended up in the corner where Munkustrap stood. He looked at her wondering what she was doing. She jumped on Deuteronomy's back. He showed incredible force for an old man for he turned around and round to shake her off. She managed to take the cloth off that he was wearing. Macavity appeared from underneath it and she was thrown of him. 'Macavity!' everyone cried out. Macavity went for Demeter and dragged her across the floor. Munkustrap took her legs and together with Alonzo they brought her to safety. Munkustrap challenged Macavity. Hair was flying everywhere and although they were a match, Munkustrap was thrown to the ground twice and knocked out. Other cats took over for him but none were strong enough. Emerald placed herself between Macavity and the unconscious Munkustrap. She didn't care what would happen to her as long as he couldn't hurt the ones she loved anymore. She kicked him in the back and he turned around. She was the one he had been looking for. 'So you've decided to show your face after all.' He growled.

'Why shouldn't I? Just because I thought I'd finished you already?' she said grim.

'Unfortunately, you only killed my father and I swore revenge. I knew you would be here, although its surprising to see that they let you back in again.' He grinned evilly

'Is it? Have you come to seek death too?'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Want to find out?' It was her turn to grin now. Then suddenly, at this moment his mind was in doubt, she flew straight at him. She damaged his face badly before he was able to throw her off. She landed roughly but was back on her feet before he could launch another strike. He ran towards her with both paws in the air to strike, but she caught them with her own paws. Each of them tried to push the other away. Macavity was stronger of course, but the young female was a lot more flexible and faster. She pushed hard once more and then quickly moved aside so Macavity lost his balance and fell forward. As he lay on the floor, she buried her claws deep in his side. He threw his arm backwards and hit her square in the face, she was thrown back and hit her head on the floor. She didn't move anymore. Macavity stood up and went for her once more. He had enough of this resilient cat and was going to finish it once and for all and that way avenge his father, but other cats rushed towards Emerald to protect her. She had shown them that even the unlikeliest person could change the way things would turn out. Macavity couldn't withstand such a crowd and backed away, but before he left, he picked up some electric wire and short-circuited the entire junkyard. Leaving the cats in the dark

ALL(whisper):

Macavity's not there

Munkustrap regained consciousness and was comforted by Demeter. Then he went to see how Emerald was doing. She was helped up by the others and seemed to be doing fine. Her wounds were only superficial but when she stood up, she was dizzy and disorientated. She had landed quite roughly on the hard floor. Munkustrap helped her sit down. She held her head with both hands. Softly, she softly gave a moan; her temples were beating terribly. Munkustrap noticed that her whole body was shaking. The happenings reminded her too much of what happened last year. The brave cat she had been a few moments ago, now shrank back to the little scared kitten she had been before. He realised that she was mentally still the girl she had been before she had changed into a cat.

ALL:

We have to find Old Deuteronomy

The Rum Tum Tugger appeared to be lying on a wrecked bed and made a suggestion. Emerald wondered where he had been during the fight.

**Mr. Mistoffelees**

Rum Tum Tugger: You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees

The original conjuring cat

There can be no doubt about that

Please listen to me and don't scoff

All his inventions are of his own bat

There's no such cat in the metropolis

He holds all the patent monopolies

For performing surprising illusions

And creating eccentric confusions

The greatest magicians have something to learn

From Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn

And we all say

Oh! Well, I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

He's quiet, he is small, he is black

From his ears to tip of his tail

He can creep through the tiniest crack

He can walk on the narrowest rail

He can pick any card from the pack

He's equally cunning with dice

He's always deceiving you into believing

That he's only hunting for mice

He can play any trick with a cork

Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste

If you look for a knife or a fork

And you think that it's merely misplaced

You've seen it one moment but then it is gone

But you find it next week laying out on the lawn

And we all say

Oh! Well, I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Mistoffelees: Presto!

ALL:

Oh! Well, I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Oh! Well, I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Rum Tum Tugger: His manner is vague and aloof

And you would think there was nobody shyer

But his voice can be heard on the roof

When he was curled up by the fire

And he's sometimes been heard by the fire

While he was about on the roof

At least we all heard that somebody purred

Which is incontestable proof

And of his singular magical powers I've known the family to call

Him in from the garden for hours while he was asleep in the hall

And not long ago this phenomenal cat

Produced seven kittens right out of a hat

And we all say

ALL:

Oh! Well I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

(Laughter)

Rum Tum Tugger: Magical!

And not long ago this phenomenal cat

Produced seven kittens right out of a hat

(Drum roll)

The trick with the blanket was repeated just as last year. Mistoffelees chose Cassandra to be his assistant. Emerald felt very uncomfortable, looking at the whole thing. She knew some cats were staring at her to see if she would do the same thing as last year and if their trust in a second chance for her had been worthwhile. Somebody gently took hold of her shoulders. She looked around and saw it was Munkustrap. She smiled uncertain to him. She knew why he did this: He wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure that she couldn't sneak under the cloth again. It was only logical that he wanted to prevent at any cost what had happened last year. When Mistoffelees covered Cassandra with the cloth, Munkustrap held Emerald more tightly. He was just as nervous as she was. Mistoffelees did his trick and removed the cloth. Emerald relaxed again. From underneath the blanket Deuteronomy appeared.

(cats gasp)

Rum Tum Tugger: And we all say

Oh! Well I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

ALL:

Oh! Well I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Oh! Well I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Rum Tum Tugger: Mystical!

ALL:

Oh! Well I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Rum Tum Tugger: Magical! Mystical! Mr. Mistoffelees

ALL:

Oh! Well I never was there ever

A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees

Rum Tum Tugger: Magical Mr. Mistoffelees

I give you

The magical. The marvellous. Mr. Mistoffelees!

On the other side of the junkyard, Cassandra appeared again. He thanked her and brought her back to the others. Emerald was happy that it all had turned out well. She relaxed again and Munkustrap let go of her. He tapped her on her back and went to greet Deuteronomy. Emerald didn't, for she had a strange feeling. She climbed up a pile of trash and sat down on top of it. She felt the dawn approaching.

**Memory**

Emerald

(Jemima in video): Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower

And the rose that is fading

Roses wither away

Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn

I am waiting for the day

Munkustrap: Now, Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn

Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife

Announces the cat who can now be reborn

And come back to a different Jellicle Life

All cats moved towards Old Deuteronomy, stretching out their paws, hoping that he might pick them. Emerald stayed where she sat. She saw Grizzabella appear once more. The cats did not leave again for Deuteronomy wouldn't appreciate that, but instead they sat down with their backs towards her. Emerald, Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap were they only ones that looked at her. Standing there, Deuteronomy made clear to her that they now all were listening to what she had to say. This time, Emerald did sing along. If Grizzabella sang a part that Emerald had felt too in time she had lived on the street, she would sing along. Grizzabella didn't notice until Emerald sang a bit to encourage her to go on

Grizzabella, Emerald: Memory, turn your face to the moonlight

Let your memory lead you

Open up, enter in

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is

Then a new life will begin

Grizzabella: Memory, all alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Grizzabella, Emerald: Burnt out ends of smoky days

The stale cold smell of morning

The streetlamp dies, another night is over

Another day is dawning

Grizzabella Emerald: Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in

Grizzabella, Emerald: When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

Emerald(in video

Jemima):Sunlight through the trees in summer

Endless masquerading

Grizzabella, Emerald

(Jemima in video): Like a flower as the dawn is breaking

Grizzabella: The memory is fading

Touch me, it's so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun

During the song, more and more cats turned around to watch Grizzabella . When the song was over, there wasn't one cat that didn't look at her. When the song was over, Grizzabella took the pose of a cat who wants others to come near. She hesitated, but then Emerald climbed down. Slowly, she touched Grizzabella's paws. Relieved, Grizzabella turned around and looked at Emerald. She could see that Emerald had been in the same position as she was, just by looking at her ears and scars in her face. The two cats who had been trough the same, from which one was rehabilitated and one was about to, were now standing hand in hand. Emerald pulled Grizzabella towards Mistoffelees and lay her paws in to his'. He smiled uncertainly to her and passed her paws on to the next cat. It was true that when you touched her, you knew what happiness was, because you saw how fortunate you actually was in comparison to Grizzabella. When you touched her, you saw that you didn't have a leg to stand on, because there are always people who are unhappier than you. Finally Munkustrap took her paws and he led her before Old Deuteronomy. He pointed at the Jellicle moon. He had made his choice: Grizzabella would be sent up to the Heavysidelayer. The decision was unanimous among the other cats. Grizzabella wouldn't have much of a future in the rest of her life so she deserved it most to go up and begin a new life.

**The journey to the Heavisidelayer**

ALL:

Up up up past the Russell Hotel

Up up up to the Heavisidelayer

Up up up past the Russell Hotel

Up up up to the Heavisidelayer

Up up up past the Russell Hotel

Up up up to the Heavisidelayer

Up up up past the Russell Hotel

Up up up to the Heavisidelayer

Up up up past the Jellicle Moon

Up up up to the Heavisidelayer

Up up up past the Jellicle Moon

Up up up to the Heavisidelayer

The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity

Round the cathedral rang 'vivat'

Life to the everlasting cat

Grizzabella was sent up to the Heavisidelayer and Old Deuteronomy sang the conclusion of the Jellicle ball and how to address a cat.

**The ad-dressing of cats**

Old Deuteronomy: You've heard of several kinds of cat

And my opinion now is that

You should need no interpreter to understand our character

You've learned enough to take the view

That cats are very much like you

You've seen us both at work and games

And learnt about our proper names

Our habits and our habitat

But how would you address a cat?

So first your memory I'll jog

And say a cat is not a dog

ALL:

So first your memory I'll jog

And say a cat is not a dog

Old Deuteronomy: With cats, some say one rule is true

Don't speak 'till you are spoken to

Myself I do not hold with that

I say, you should address a cat

But always keep in mind that he resents familiarity

You bow, and taking off your hat, ad-dress him in this form:

"O Cat!"

Before a cat will condescend

To treat you as a trusted friend

Some little token of esteem is needed, like a dish of cream

And you might now and then supply

Some caviar or Strassburg pie

Some potted grouse or salmon paste

He's sure to have his personal taste

And so in time you reach your aim

And call him by his name

ALL:

A cat's entitles to expect

These evidences of respect

So this is this and that is that

And there's how you address a cat

ALL:

A cat's entitles to expect

These evidences of respect

So this is this and that is that

And there's how you address a cat

When the song ended, the cats said goodbye to each other. Most of them lived in different suburbs so they wouldn't see the others until the next Jellicle Ball. They all greeted Emerald happily. She had earned a great deal of respect during this Ball. They all found it brave of her that she had had the courage to fight Macavity again despite the consequences she had to face if the same thing happened as last time: Death for him, banishment for her. But this time she had been able to control herself and thus the faith they all had in her had not been in vain. Quaxo was very proud of her, he knew she would do anything to protect the tribe from harm. Just like Munkustrap she was the last to leave and the first to go looking if there was something out of the ordinary.

Munkustrap escorted Old Deuteronomy out and then he left last together with Quaxo and Emerald who had been waiting for him. This Jellicle Ball had been quite a success.

**Chapter 17 Up, Up, Up, to the Heavisidelayer**

Nine weeks later, there was a baby boom among the females. Emerald gave birth to seven kittens. They all looked like Munkustrap except for their green eyes and occasional white paws. Victoria had offspring. Her friends Jemima, Electra and Etcetera were very exited about their friends' kittens. Victoria wouldn't come shorthanded in raising the small creatures.

Emerald's family however, weren't that happy with seven extra cats in the house. It had been difficult enough for them to find homes for the last five, let alone seven. It took them several weeks, and a lot of rows with the kids, to give them all homes. The children wanted to keep the cute kittens but the parents didn't for the house would be much too small.

One day, the mother came into the living room with a basket meant for transporting animals. She called Emerald but she saw what was coming and quickly hid under a bed upstairs. Quaxo soon followed.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know, but I don't fancy being locked up.' she whispered. The whole family was looking for her now.

'Maybe they want you to go to the pet doctor.'

Emerald pulled a face. 'What for?'

'I don't know, perhaps they're afraid you'll become ill.'

A face appeared under the bed. 'Ah, there you are Emmy. C'mon, come out.'

Emerald hissed to her, of course she wouldn't come out. Mum, reached out and with some difficulty with Quaxo, she managed to grab Emerald by her neck. She growled loud and tried to scratch her arms, but together, the family managed to get her in the transport basket. All of them got into the car and left, leaving Quaxo alone behind. He wondered what they were going to do with his mate. During the hours the family was away, Quaxo felt rather lonely. He realised that since Emerald had come back from the street, they had never been separated from each other. This was the first time he had the whole house for himself since Mum had stopped working. It was kind of scary to have such a big house all for yourself, but it raised opportunities too. He could do whatever he wanted but the foresight of having to do it without Emerald to laugh with him didn't really appeal to him. He sat by the window all those hours waiting for her to come home. Four hours later the family returned. They laid the sleeping Emerald on the pillows with Quaxo. He tried to wake her, but she didn't respond to anything. He lay her head on his lap and waited. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

'What have they done to you?' he asked.

'I don't really know.' She muttered. 'They jabbed me with a needle and I fell asleep.'

He didn't know what to say. What had they done to her while she was sleeping? She stayed drowsy for a while, but eventually it went past and she acted as if nothing had happened. It turned out, the found out next summer, that the family had let her being sterilised. She never turned in heat again. They did it probably because the parents had become tired of finding homes for all those kittens (which had become more difficult with the year) and because the children always wanted to keep all of them.

The following Jellicle Ball, Gus, the theatre cat was sent to the Heavisidelayer so that he finally could rest. Emerald had been one of the cats that had suggested him. Over the years, she had become one of the most respected cats of the tribe and her opinion was always asked for with important decisions. She had had a lot of different experiences in her life. Firstly, she had been a human who was turned into a cat by the magical legend Mr. Mistoffelees. Secondly, she had killed a cat, which was unique. Thirdly, it had been one of the most notorious and strongest cats in the city. Furthermore, she had been banished to the streets; had been injured deadly; had survived it; and had been accepted back in the tribe again; had to face, what turned out to be a revengeful son of the dead cat; and beat him just like she had done to his father(save that he got away alive to think about this embarrassment); and she had found love in the end. Her life was like a fairytale you could write a book about. In fact, it inspired many cats to make songs about her. The elders often sang them to the younger ones as entertainment, but also to learn from them. The story spoke their imagination. The males always would try to replay the fight with "the bad guys" and the females always found it scary to hear, but they too wanted to hear it over and over again. Sometimes, Pouncival and the other "teenage" cats, would play out the whole story for the younger ones. When Emerald came to the junkyard then, all the kittens would come running at her to hear the story firsthand and overwhelm her with questions. Especially the females wanted to hear every detail about her love life but then she said that as long as she was alive, it was for no-one else to know but her and her lover. The day she died, they might ask the cats who she had known in her life. Other questions she would always answer patiently because she wanted to learn the young ones not to make the same mistakes she had made, and to make sure her tale would live on the way it really happened and that it would not change every time it was told to make it more exciting.

Due to this, she and Quaxo grew up a bit. Although by looks they didn't change much, they had learned a lot from their experiences. But eventually, even they grew old. No-one would deny that they had had very good lives indeed. But now they were tired and ready to leave their earthly lives behind them. The Jellicle Ball of that year had went past and one cat was sent to heaven. Quaxo and Emerald had made a deal that _if_ they would go, they would go together. They left their house one day, just before dawn. Calmly, for they weren't as quick as they used to be, and walked to the end of the street. Munkustrap was there. He was older than they were and he had reached a remarkable age. But he was still the leader of the tribe although he wasn't the protector anymore. A few years back, he had become the Jellicle leader and he had made the younger Alonzo prefect. Now, the three of them left their homes and lives behind them. Then, supporting each other, they left. Never to return.

The remaining cats had a weird sensation. When they looked at the sky, they saw three stars which had never been there before, and they knew that it were their most beloved ones.

Alonzo said: Just before dawn

Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife

Three cats were announced

To now be reborn

And come back to different Jellicle lives

Nine weeks later, three different females all gave birth to one kitten each. One was black with a little white, one was a striped tabby, and the last one was also a striped tabby with white paws green eyes…


End file.
